Lost in the Echo
by Bell Star
Summary: —Ten Maka —Tsubaki me pasó el trabajo que él había hecho antes de su desaparición. Empecé a leerlo sin su consentimiento: "Hace tiempo que un recuerdo borroso y repetitivo no me deja dormir, no soy capaz de recordarlo. Como el eco, dentro de tu cabeza. Perdido, todo está perdido en el eco. No quiero perder a nadie más." Un fuego de rabia creció en mi pecho— No pienso perderte, Soul
1. Mentiras

**Lost in the Echo**

Yo sólo digo, ¡que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si hiciéramos a Satanás, digo a Nicki Minaj como Diosa mundial! ¿Vale? Vale.

**Oh, oh, qué estáis ahí… Sí… Yo no estaba… Haciendo nada importante. (¡UN PALO!)**

**(**Soul Eater le pertenece a **Snoopy**, pero como es un perro y no puede hablar, le ha dejado el legado a At(su)shi Oh(!)kubo. "**LITE" **le pertenece a mi perro Momo (tu marido) pero de nuevo, al igual que Snoopy me ha dejado a mí las riendas de esta historia porque es un buen chucho enano manso vago y gruñón.)

* * *

**Hola lectorzuelos, "¿comostai?" (Ahora a la gente le ha dado por hablar como si fuesen retraídos mentales. ¡Ya podían dejarnos en paz a los retraídos mentales como yo! No nos copies, ya existíamos antes "tíííííííío".) ¿Bien, mal? ¿A quién hay que matar? (¿Hacha afilada o bate con clavo?) **

Sé que es muy: "Eh, tú. Sí tú, ¡sorpresa princesa!" Pero allá vamos, ¡de cabeza al inodoro(limpio, no seas cerdis)!

Os traigo esta nueva historia, pero tranquilos (los… Losas… Sas… ¿Sasuke?) ando on vacation, ya os lo comentaré pronto en los demás fics, iré subiendo como dije poquito a poco en mi tiempo libre para que os entretenga y peleé contra el calor sofocante (véase España) o el frío invernal (veáse Latinoamérica). ¡Y venza! Este compi que os traigo, es nuevo, tratadle bien (#pls) es algo tímido. (¡Mami te quiere **Fic Junior**, dalo todo! Ejem, ejem. Meje.) Es especial, y dedicado. (Lo que me recuerda que tengo que subir el segundo de Nitta Rawr y darle fin, don't worry, como he dicho ya tengo muchos capítulos de todo un poco escrito, pero he de editarlo _a lo chachi pistachi _y bualá: **Bell** dando por saco a indescifrables mentes adolescentes en 3, 2, 1...) Y nada, como siempre:

**Bello y bella lector, (ogla o aniram al ne etatsila oit -) espero que os guste. Con todo mi espíritu, ¡arriba-rriba!**

(Cero.)

**Bell Star**

* * *

**_Para Aída:_**

_Rock and roll._

**Lonely boy**

"Bueno, estoy tan por encima de ti,"

"y es fácil de ver."

"Pero llegué a amarte."

"De cualquier manera."

"Así qué, mi corazón te saqué."

"ya no me importa que me estés dejando."

"En los viejos tiempos,"

"me tuviste esperando."

"Esperando y esperando…"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh."

"Tengo un amor que me mantiene esperando."

"Soy un chico solitario."

"Pero tengo un amor,"

"que me mantiene esperando…"

_**(The Black Keys)**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

**Vamos a contar mentiras.**

Cae el sol, fundiéndose con el agua del mar. La brisa en la cara, el sonido de las olas.

Como el agua helada avanza de los talones a los muslos, y más allá. Sentir que te arrastra. Sentir la arena en sitios insospechados e inhóspitos de tu cuerpo, quemarte los pies. Los ojos enrojecidos por la sal. Las picaduras de Medusa. Las rozaduras. El olor a sardina en exceso. Competir con las langostas sobre quien se pone más rojo este año. Esas manchas blancas que deja la crema factor 50. La gente guapa, esos seres extraños y perfectos que salen en los anuncios y películas, han de esconderse bajo las piedras por miedo a contagiarse de los demás "normalitos". Ciertas fuentes dicen que ni siquiera existen y si existiesen jamás vendrán a tu playa.

Las sombrillas voladoras asesinas. Porque los demás se ponen morenos y yo no. Las piedras que se clavan en tus dedos, pero sólo en el gordo, o el pequeño. No se puede nadar esquivando personas aleatorias y colchonetas psicodélicas gigantes que se pinchan con facilidad. Los pesados vendedores de a pie de los que se sospecha que poseen el bolsillo robado de Doraemon. Las ancianas valientes y arrugadas en bikini con los labios pintados. O el típico cuarentón de bañador rojo chillón, con complejo de tetera, que te tapa la vista en la orilla porque su hombría no le permite no mojarse los pies.

Como uno puede adivinar fácilmente:

No me gusta la playa.

Porque no, pero no sin más. Más que todo lo que te he contado. Hay una razón sincera. Sin embargo, te mentiré, estoy acostumbrado. Todos los niños pesados a juego con sus pistolas de agua que son mucho más grandes que ellos, todos esos bebés llorones del planeta deciden asentarse en un lugar común en verano, y preguntarás, ¿a dónde van todos esos niños? Sencillo.

Detrás de mí en la playa. Lo hacen aposta, no me dejan dormir o vivir en paz, es más, se reúnen cada año y lo pactan:

"—¿Ezte vedano fatidiamo' a Soul nio?"

"—Caaaro."

"—Chi."

"—Tengo caca..."

"—¡Brrrrr! Tata tata."

¿Siniestro verdad? Verdad.

"—Vedá."

No es que odiase a los niños, recuerda. Te estoy mintiendo.

Pero sé franco. Para que escuchamos a los demás, si nadie escucha cuando yo quiero hablar, cuando de verdad lo necesito. Yo cumplo, ¿por qué tú no? La ley no se aplica y el amor tampoco. Especial para mí o no. Porque a nadie le importaba lo que yo pensase, sólo era un idiota más en la extensa manada de cazurros. Das y no recibes, hoy, mañana, pasado, durante seis años.

Si hay algo que podía decir con sinceridad, es que me gustaba el silencio. Ese pequeño pedacito del día en el que la playa, el mar, la arena, se vacía. Y la gente desaparece poco a poco. Me gusta vivir a partes iguales, primero mi poco tiempo, y después el de los demás. A veces eso se me olvidaba, y acababa haciéndolo al revés. Había Soul para todos, había Soul para alguien en especial. Pero no Soul para Soul.

"O eso era lo que yo pensaba."

Un día, tuve ese tiempo. Y ese momento llegó. Golpeándome contra una pared.

Una noche larga y fría, habíamos hecho hogueras junto al mar. Se oía una música horrible, no recuerdo de donde se atrevía a salir. Escabulléndome. Me alejé del ruido, de las voces chillonas de la personas. Descalzo, llegué a la orilla. Me tumbé sobre la arena mojada y le dije a la marea: llévame.

Pero nunca me llevó. Sí, estaba borracho. Pero repito, nunca me habían entrado tantas ganas de acabar con todo. Y largarme.

Recojo un puñado de arena con la mano, se me escurren los granos entre los dedos y cae de nuevo al suelo. ¿Habrá más granos de arena en el desierto que estrellas en el Universo? Sí, o no, ¿quién tendría el valor de contarlo?

Me tapo la cara, los ojos, con ambos brazos cruzados. Como si viese venir lo que se avecina. Una tormenta de arena, el aire la lleva en sus fauces atacando a mi cuerpo como una metralleta de la segunda guerra mundial. Impidiéndote ver, caminar. Entonces ella aparece detrás, con los pies descalzos, de puntillas.

—Hola —susurraba con esa voz cantarina tan insoportable—, Sol~…

Me roza el hombro con los dedos, dándome un pequeño masaje. Me siento, dándole la espalda, erguido. Me deja marcado un tierno beso en la nuca. Abro los ojos como platos enmarcados.

**Jamás.** Jamás se aprendió mi nombre. Es Soul. Es, Soul. ¿Tanto le costaba? Por su culpa todo el mundo empezó a llamarme así. Lo odiaba. Jamás se lo dije.

"Como la odiaba. La odiaba."

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se adelanta, dejándome atrás, se adentra en el agua oscura. Lleva un vestido blanco, a penas transparente. La observo.

Se cree la Sirenita. Mientras yo soy el cangrejo que le canta las gracias.

—Morir —respondo con una mueca, mirando hacia arriba, al cielo.

"Hoy no hay nubes Sol~, el cielo se acuerda de ti."

Ella se ríe tapándose la boca con sus manos delgadas. Se da la vuelta en un giro, chapoteando. Cada vez está más lejos, en el mar.

—No —señala con el dedo acusador—. No te lo permito.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto por inercia—. ¿Qué más te da?

—Sh… Sol —me manda callar, haciendo sonidos sedantes con la boca. Entonces, deletrea—. Es se-cre-to…

Tener secretos conmigo. Eso no era nuevo.

—Eres idiota.

El sonido de las olas se escucha, tapando nuestras voces.

—Si tú estás con una idiota —voltea a mirarme con aquellos enormes ojos—, ¿no te convierte eso en idiota también?

Cierto, como que nunca me veré la nuca.

—Lo mantengo —niego con la cabeza.

Todo se ve tan borroso, tan irreal.

—No me importa serlo, si lo somos los dos. Así está bien —responde con una gran sonrisa.

Nada estaba bien. No estaba nada bien. No se podía sostener por más tiempo.

—Vamos a jugar. Verdad o mentira —no hace falta que asienta, no hace falta que responda siempre hará lo que ella quiere, cuando como y donde—. Pregunta: "¿Qué crees que habrá en el fondo?" —señala el horizonte, el mar negro.

—Es difícil —cierro los ojos—. Un tiburón, gigante, come hombres. La Atlántida… China.

Ella levanta una ceja. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, carcajeándose. Se coloca el pelo de nuevo.

—Mentira —responde con la mirada seria—. No lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

—Verdad.

—Y si no lo sabes no tiene sentido que siga aquí —su mirada se vuelve completamente seria, y sincera—. ¿Verdad?

—Mentira —lentamente, dejo la boca abierta, hurgo los dedos, las uñas, en la arena helada.

Entonces sonrío, sonrío y es cuando ella se enfada.

—Deja de mentir. Dilo de una vez, di la verdad —suplica con los ojos llorosos, y sus pequeñas manos a la espalda—. Tienes que decirlo.

—Bien —suspiro. No quería verla llorar, no quería, era la verdad—, verdad. No quiero.

—Entonces yo tampoco —voltea la mirada, mientras unas lágrimas, verdaderas o falsas escapan de sus preciosos ojos—, no quiero jugar —me dirige la vista, me observa con detenimiento manteniendo el silencio. Las olas comienzan a ser cada vez más fuertes, más altas, más peligrosas. El sonido de su choque lo apaga todo a su paso, como una película vieja, oscura y muda.

No me gusta la playa, definitivamente no me gusta la playa. Y es culpa suya. Ella lo empezó todo. Esa es la razón, la razón de todo.

—Es la hora —asiente, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, avanza en el agua, me roza con las piernas blanquecinas. Y hace la misma pregunta de siempre—. ¿Dejarás que me marche?

Me entra la risa, y no me abandona. Estoy aterrado.

—No has dicho verdad o mentira —agarro su mano con fuerza, abro los párpados a más no poder.

Estoy asustado.

—Me voy, Sol~ —me devuelve una triste sonrisa, y se aleja zafándose de mi agarre, traspasándome como un fantasma que murió hace mucho tiempo. Siento el verdadero frío por primera vez. Se adentra en el mar, ella sola.

Quiero chillar, quiero gritarla: "¿A dónde vas, idiota?"

Y no sólo eso.

—Adiós —susurro, sonrío—. Mentira...

No voy a ir detrás de ti, ahógate. Ahógate. Quiero creerlo.

Espero, ella sigue caminando hacia dentro, lejos, ya no se ve su espalda, ya no se ve su cuerpo. Alargo el brazo, no me hace caso, acallo un gemido, como un instinto animal. Y voy tras ella, me levanto rápido, porque no tengo remedio y puede que no lo tenga nunca, porque soy ese cazurro que tropieza siempre, con la misma piedra. Y se cae, y se hace daño.

Nado, trago agua salada. Pero la veo, está cayendo, hacia abajo. En la oscuridad. El aire abandona mis pulmones. ¿Y los suyos? Cuando creo que soy capaz de atraparla, de abrazarla, que estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Una ola me arrastra con la propia fuerza de la naturaleza. Como la colleja de una madre, no quiere que cometa el mismo error. Intento salir a flote. Me hundo como si unos mafiosos me hubiesen atado a un saco de piedras pesadas a las piernas. Y a pesar de todo, no siento nada. No veo nada. Afligido, asfixiado. Eso no es lo que más duele.

Soy yo el que se ahoga, y tú la que no estás. Eso no ha cambiado, siempre es igual.

Así fue como conocí a Maka Albarn.

"Aún no hemos terminado de jugar."

* * *

_**Soul.**_

La luz ha vuelto, cegándome como si fuera un gato blanco ante los faros de un coche a punto de ser atropellado. Tengo los ojos abiertos, pero sigo en el agua. Estoy en el mar, no. En el mar no hay paredes con rotos azulejos azules. Dando manotazos como un perro, trato de salir a flote. Pero no puedo, me pongo nervioso, se me ha olvidado nadar. Me ahogo, me ahogo de verdad, de la que mata. Burbujas de aire escapan de mi boca y de mi nariz. Me duele el pecho, no veo, me voy a hundir otra vez.

Pero una mano amiga, amiga porque me está ayudando; desciende desde arriba y agarra mi brazo con fuerza, tirando hacia lo alto. Al igual que un ascensor, asciendo sobrepasando la última línea. Cojo una gran bocanada de aire, la cogería aunque fuese de humo, de alquitrán puro. Y me agarro al bordillo de cemento pedregoso, arrodillado, como si me fuese la vida en ello.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —mi salvadora en bikini vaquero y pamela de metro y medio, a la que le debo la vida, me pregunta—. Menudo susto.

Es mi especialidad.

—¿Qué…?—comienzo a toser al igual que un enfermo de tuberculosis, me he tragado un litro de agua y media pastilla de cloro a lo mínimo... La chica me da palmaditas en la espalda como si fuese un bebé, me supero, es lo mío—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—He dejado a tu hermano en la cama por la mañana —eso no me hacía falta saberlo, ella se lleva un dedo al mentón, bajo sus labios con extra de brillo "aturdidor de Soul's"—, y he venido hasta aquí a tomar el sol —no sé da cuenta de que no me importa lo que haya hecho o dejase de hacer—, tú estabas durmiendo encima de una colchoneta —a mi subconsciente le gustan los lugares frescos, cómodos—… Como estabas dormido no te quería molestar —no sé si es demasiado buena o demasiado tonta, o un genio del mal—, después te has movido, te has caído y te he sacado.

—Ah… Tiene sentido —murmuro con la boca llena de babas, continuo escupiendo.

Podía haber empezado por ahí.

—Ya, ya —me sigue golpeando mi espalda, pero me toca con los dedos, más que dar palmadas me está azotando. No tengo fuerzas para decirle que no eso no ayuda, lo empeora—… Duermes en sitios muy raros —olió mi aliento, jugando con su nariz—. Apestas, ¿vienes de una fiesta o qué?

Se restregó la mano delante de la cara, soltando un ligero pero sonoro: "Uh…" Ni que me hubiese tirado un pedo.

—¿Eh? —fruncí el ceño, y la miré a esos enormes ojos azules que Dios, o la genética, le habían dado—. Eso creo…

Dejando el aturdimiento de lado, comencé a recordar. Era cierto, yo vengo de una fiesta. He vuelto de madrugada, y me he tumbado aquí, encima de una colchoneta. He de ser, el ser, más vago del planeta, o bueno, al menos estoy en el _top trending_. Causo tendencia.

—Eres muy divertido —la chica asentía ferozmente, riéndose como cien hienas hambrientas, sin parangón.

"Y tú una bestia". Ni siquiera la conocía, sería un nuevo ligue de una noche de mi hermano.

Con una mano se tapaba la boca, esos labios tan brillantes que debían dar señales de **"alerta idiotas"** a los extraterrestres, a los satélites de la _**NASA**_ o a lo que sea que ahí allá fuera. Con la otra mano continuaba en su placer de golpearme la espalda como si fuese su saco de boxeo particular, o un trozo gigantesco de jamón del malo. Del salado y grasiento.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?

Hablando del rey de Roma, mi hermano. Wes Evans. Otro ser bastante curioso, perdido en la etapa evolutiva de la vida, del mono. Aparece en la escena del desastre, mi caída estrepitosa de la fama a la piscina, con una taza de café entre las manos. Es un extraño humano que sin sus ocho tazas de droga, digo de café, al día, no sobrevive. Se extinguirá pronto, lo sabe él, lo sabemos todos.

Es parecido a mí, sólo que tiene más labia, es más interesante, más alto, probablemente tiene más pene y es un capullo.

—Buenos días, cielo —ella se abalanza a sus brazos, parece una loca ante un ejército de gatos, por el camino, de un manotazo aéreo me golpea el pecho, suelto todo el agua que tenía dentro, casi me tira a la piscina de nuevo.

Animada e hiperactiva, salta como un conejito de indias al lado de Wes. Pero él sigue sorbiendo. Habrá olvidado la cara de la mujer que se acaba de tirar, él es así.

De capullo. Aprendéoslo, no voy a dejar de decirlo. En el fondo ella me da pena, después de todo me ha salvado la vida, aunque luego ha intentado matarme otra vez, pero ha sido sin querer.

—Oh, eres tú —murmura confundido, volviendo a sorber. A Wes se le dan bien los nombres…

Toda la infancia que recuerdo, siempre ha sido así. Wes con mujeres, Wes teniendo una bebida en la mano, Wes echándome la bronca…

—Ha sido una noche maravillosa —el ligue de mi hermano se ruboriza, sujetándole el brazo. Puedo añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no me interesan saber, lo que no sé es que sigo haciendo aquí tirado.

Tengo complejo de fuente.

—Esto, sí. Ha estado bien —y vuelve a sorber sin interés, su vida amorosa se la resbala por completo, es fácil entender lo que le gusta y lo que no—. Bueno, Becky tiene que irse. ¿Verdad Becky? —él sonríe, arrastrándola hasta la puerta, recoge su ropa de la hamaca, tirándosela encima y empujándola por el camino de piedra pizarra.

—Me llamo Lori —Lori intentaba ser reconocida, vanamente, ante mi hermano sin alma, manteniendo esa risa tonta de muñeca tan irritante que tenía... Sus tacones, rallaban el suelo produciendo otro sonido igual de grimoso.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —le restaba importancia. Es capaz de deshacerse de una chica y mantener el café caliente, nadie sabe quien le dio ese don, creemos que nació en Colombia o cercanos—. Ya te llamaré.

No la llamará.

Es más, la semana que viene, se buscará otra tía buena, igual de tonta e igual de pechugona. Y se la tirará. Vuelta a empezar. Tiene un patrón a seguir que debe respetar. El de ser un capullo.

—Despídete de ella Soul —me observaba mi hermano con inquina, esperaba que yo diese el último paso para su: "hola, soy estupendo y tú estás en un alto estado de embriaguez, hagamos el amor, buenos días y adiós, pardilla."

—Adiós Lori —nos saludamos él uno al otro, encantados de la vida…

En el fondo tenemos algo en común. A los dos nos controla mi hermano al gusto. Antes de que ella pudiese responder palabra alguna, Wes le da un portazo en las narices con el canto de la puerta, ¿y adivina qué? Ha terminado su café.

—¡Eh! ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? —se cruza de brazos creyéndose mi padre, un rey, un dictador. No es Hitler, pero se aproxima, los comienzos. Para empezar, sus ligues amoroso-desastrosos van antes que yo, muy considerado por su buena parte—. ¿De dónde vienes?

**Pasos para afrontar una charla aburrida.**

**Paso uno**: Interrogatorio.

—Del desierto —abro los ojos desmesuradamente, él tenía que preguntar…

Tenía el mismo sueño, una y otra vez. Todas las semanas soñaba el mismo sueño. Esa, pesadilla. Lo mirase por donde o mirase no le encontraba el sentido que yo quería. Me acostaba, no recuerdo donde me acostaba, fuera en el suelo o en la cama, pero a la mañana siguiente, incluso en mitad de la noche. Me levantaba rodeado de agua. En una piscina, o en la bañera, tristemente hasta en el fregadero. Tuvimos que comprar una vajilla nueva.

—¿Otra vez? —me miraba con desaprobación, después peor, con lástima—. ¿Soul?

**Paso dos**: eres una vergüenza.

—Yo no —crispándome iba a negarlo pero, me corregí—… No lo hago aposta.

Después de todo sólo lo sabe él, y mis padres aunque no se lo haya contado. Ellos lo saben todo.

**Paso tres**: Insulto mayor.

Me observo de pies a cabeza. Me alegro de acostarme con las camisetas viejas que ya no uso, porque parece que he salido a correr bajo la lluvia como un imbécil.

—Eres imbécil —debería darle el premio Nobel por el gran descubrimiento—. Pues vístete o algo, tú verás —se rasca la cabeza, pensativo.

¿Qué tengo que ver el qué?

Wes me pasa su teléfono, malhumorado para no variar, se adentra en casa. El móvil se me escapa de entre las manos mojadas, temo darme un calambre y morir achicharrado como una sardina en escabeche, consigo atraparlo, arrastro el dedo por la pantalla. Ignoro los treinta dos mensajes amenazadores por parte de la ex de mi hermano mayor y observo la fecha.

"_**10 de Septiembre"**_

Levanto una ceja, el labio. Mi nariz gotea. No caigo en la cuenta.

—¿No habías quedado en recoger a Chrona dónde siempre? —Wes vuelve por la puerta corredera y acristalada de la terraza, me lanza una toalla a la cara, colocándomela tras los hombros, revolviéndome el cabello, me envuelve en ella completamente como si fuese una monja de clausura, pero hermosa. Hermoso.

Hermoso.

La sujeto entre los brazos, a la "monja" no, a la toalla. Estaba tiritando. Yo, no la toalla, ni la monja. Dejemos a la monja en paz.

—Ah, es verdad.

Hoy empiezo el nuevo curso, de instituto. Él último.

**Paso cuatro**: Aceptación.

"Oh, oh, oh oh…"

* * *

_**Espacio Beru*:**_

¡Biban las presentaciones! Con b. (de vonito) (Beach is a B.I.T.C.H(?)

¡Bell ha sacado un nuevo fic, Bell ha sacado un nuevo fic! ¡Tirítirítirí! (¡No, no, al "calaboso" no!) O sí, o no. Tal vez.

De verdad que yo escribiría One Shot's, pero es que no me llenan. (Malpensaó.) No me salen, gume. Si escribo una historia es para encariñarme con los personajes, darles cuerda, si no, no veo de qué sirve, para mí, quiero decir. (Pero hacer _Juan Shot's_ es bien, eh. Es sólo mi opinión a la hora de escribirlos.) ¡El baile de la frustración, el baile de la frustración, frustraaaanteeee! (¡Wii!)

Dar las gracias a mi compinche **Cris**, digo a mi **Batman**. Y a **Poppy-chan Makenzie** and company. ¡Esto va por ellos!

Y nada, si dejas un **Reviewcillo** Snoopy te dará la clave del sentido de la vida… O no, pero ya me habrás dejado review así que eso ya es problema de Snoopy. (Si más tarde no os llega la clave y deseáis perseguirle con antorchas y bates con clavos en punta, _mapunto_.) No en serio, I love your and your comments seres sexys del espacio bultos. (¡Wii! _El retorno._)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, si bueno, lo queréis así:

Capítulo I.** Verdad o castigo.**


	2. Verdad

**Lost in the Echo**

* * *

**Eh. Eh. (E.L.I.S.A) Eeeeeeeeeh. ****¿Qué ha pasado aquí?**

Lo primero y lo más importante dar las gracias, porque** "mecachis en la mar salá", **adoro con toda el alma vuestros comentarios, sean, buenos, malos o que me ayuden a mejorar,** (como diría Naruto:) "¡SANKIU DATEBAYO!" (Qué sí, que lo decía así.) **Y eso que he tardado lo suyo en seguir subiendo, os merecéis un puñetero pedestal.** (¡Tengo un ejército! … De palomas, cuando las tiras pan y eso, como los viejecitos, que cuquis.) **Veníos de vacaciones todos aquí,** (Party Hard en casa de Bell? Si me ayudáis a limpiar **_**despué**_**, lo corroboro. ¡FanFiction, he hablado!) **para meteros en el caldero de bruja…** (¿Eh?)**

Os pongo a todos _**here**_ _**there**_, porque sois (los niños elegidos, y vamos al mundo digital) **the chosen ones**. Os presento a la primera generación de este Fic:** (Salón de la fama) Draconari (TEACHER!) **_**Poppy-chan Makenzie**__**, Arya Ana, NoBreathe, Nanndo, el/la guay señor o señora Guest, Kod97, Cata-Chan1, Nitta Rawr, Anazoy23, candelaa-97, Forrestete, Lightning-Claire, Naga, Maka Death y Ai-chan Wayland. **_(Ay, no he llorado tanto desde que se cargaron a Limón-chan (Ejem-**Gakuen Babysitter**-meje)…)

* * *

**Antes de nada, **deciros que el Fic no sólo lo narrará** Soul. (Oh sí, nene.) **Lo cual se saldrá un poco de la dinámica según vayamos avanzando,** pa' que no os lieis demasiado. (Bell avisa, no es traidor.) **Porque os vais a liar, me lio yo sola, así que imaginad. **(JUST MY IMAGINATION! OH MY NOT MY! NOT MY!) **Narrarán dos personajes más el narrador, **(Excalibur quería apuntarse para eso, pero tranquilos, le tengo dando una charla sobre su grandeza en mi sótano junto con mis mayores enemigos maniatados… :)…)** Y ahora, "yatusabeh",

**¡Vamos al meollo en cuestión!**

**Bell Star:**

* * *

**Para Aída.**

**Wake me up**

"Sintiendo mi camino a través de la oscuridad."  
"Guiado por un corazón que late."  
"No puedo decir dónde terminará el viaje."  
"Pero sé dónde empezará."

"Me dicen que soy demasiado joven para entender,"  
"dicen que estoy atrapado en un sueño."  
"La vida se me pasará, si no abro los ojos ya."  
Bueno, pues eso está bien para mí.

"Así que, ¡despiértame cuando todo acabe!"

"Cuando sea sabio y sea viejo."

"Todo este tiempo,"

"¡buscándome a mí mismo!"

"Y al final resulta:"

"Que yo ya estaba perdido."

_**(Avicii)**_

* * *

**1.**

"_**Como en Carnaval, el alma se disfraza sin dejar huella en las demás."**_

* * *

Me dejé caer sobre la silla con las piernas abiertas. Lo cual no es muy inteligente por mi parte puesto que llevo una falda, pero no me importa. La imaginación deja mucho que desear.

—¿Esto es todo? —"amigos…"

Pregunté dejando el informe sobre la mesa de la cocina. Spirit se paseaba derrotado, masajeándose las sienes.

—Te estoy hablando —canturreé. Él me ignoraba.

—Sí, eso es todo Maka —suspiró—. No tenemos más.

—Pues vaya mierda.

—Esa boquita —frunció el ceño sentándose a mi lado.

—Perdón —corregí—, "popo".

—Es "papá" —Spirit reivindicaba. No estaba pillando el concepto.

Estoy rodeada de incompetentes.

—Bah —eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo, pensé: "hay que cambiar la bombilla por una biodegradable" y entonces la bombilla de mi cerebro, se encendió—. Lo tengo.

Sonreí con picardía. Spirit me mandó una mirada envenenada.

—¿El qué?

No podemos empezar desde el principio de nuevo, hay que comenzar con lo que ya tenemos. ¿Nunca has hecho la coreografía de un baile?

—Por ahora, sabemos que la chica no se suicidó —expliqué con el dedo levantado, mientras Spirit posaba ambos codos su traje sobre la mesa blanca—. La mataron.

Podemos acusar y reunir posibles culpables.

—Bueno, eso es sólo una suposición —mi padre decía levantando los hombros resignado; buscaba un cenicero—… Tuya, más bien. No es algo que podamos afirmar.

—¡Pero los testigos lo vieron!

—Maka, era por la noche. Ya hicimos una serie de interrogatorios, todos tenían coartada —que te lo has creído—. Y "el testigo" —me golpeaba con el dedo acusador, era sólo uno, no más de uno—. Es una señora muy, muy, ¡mayor! —escupió.

—¿Y eso que tiene qué ver? —me tiré de las coletas—. ¡Ni que tuviese trescientos años, joder! —no me di cuenta de que estaba gritando.

Puede que fuese senil, pero no un Homo sapiens…

—¡Maka! —golpeó la mesa con el puño, alertándome—. ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota con esto? —le tenía desquiciado, y por alguna razón estaba disfrutando de ello—. Es mi trabajo, no el tuyo —pero yo lo hago mejor—. Dedícate a lo que te han ordenado y deja a los mayores librar sus batallas —ni que fuesen soldados en el frente...

—¿Qué por qué? —exploté irascible—. Porque eso podría haberle pasado a cualquier chica, como yo, podría haberme pasado a mí, ¿y entonces tú qué harías? —nos acercamos demasiado el uno al otro, oí las respiraciones de mi padre. Si pudiese le daría un cabezazo—. ¿Acaso no te da rabia pensar en lo que están pasando los padres de esa chica? ¿Acaso no te recuerda a algo?

Me alejé, intentando calmarme. Acallé un par de chillidos infantiles.

—No digas esa clase de cosas —bajó la cabeza con la mirada compungida, los dos, juntos o separados, pensábamos en mi madre—. A ti te devolverían claramente —se llevó una mano a la mejilla, divertido. Yo susurré un ligero pero sutil: "¿eh?"—, es más, tendrían que pagarme a mí una millonada por querer quedarme contigo de nuevo —levantó ambas palmas de las manos, como si su chiste hubiese hecho gracia en algún ser viviente. Juraría que una planta rodadora del desierto del Kalahari rodó por mi parqué.

Crucé ambas piernas y me dispuse a poner mi mejor pose de villana de dibujos maquiavélica, la misma que me enseñó mi madre. Imaginé la cabeza de Spirit explotando en la cocina, de ella saldrían golosinas y chucherías para alimentar a un pueblo africano.

—Es broma, no he querido decir eso —hacia una equis con ambos brazos, mostrándome una media sonrisa lastimera—. Sólo estoy pagando contigo algo que no soy capaz de resolver. Lo siento.

Él se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Estaba atrapado, y la inspiración no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

Pero mis ojos brillaron como dos estrellas del cielo nocturno. Ahí es donde entraba yo. Mi mente superdotada, tenía un plan. Un plan arriesgado, pero que si funcionaba, oh dios, si llegase a funcionar. Todo tenía una explicación, sólo había que pensar y colocar las piezas de este puzle enrevesado.

—Spirit —me levanté, coloqué mi falda, cogí una gran bocanada de aire y frente a mi padre, solté:—, déjame participar en el caso.

Claro que, no todo iba a ser tan fácil en esta vida. Él levantó una ceja, y se rió de mí en una gran carcajada de decibelios descomunales.

—Ni hablar —negó en rotundo. Encendió un cigarrillo, recogió sus papeles y se marchó.

Le tiré un imán de la nevera a la _nuca_. El más grande que había. En el blanco. En el pelirrojo, en este caso.

Me crucé de brazos, me daba igual que él no quisiese ayudarme. Lo haría yo sola.

—Yo descubriré la verdad.

Algún día seré como tú, no, mejor que tú, que mamá. Y entonces todos sabréis, de lo que es capaz _**Maka Albarn.**_

Solté el aire de los pulmones por la nariz, como el toro que está a punto de envestir al torero. Cerré los puños y salí de la cocina, mañana empezaría la primera fase de mi "plan perfecto." No podía arruinarlo, nunca más. Siguiendo los pasos de mi padre, tropecé con uno de sus archivos. Se le debió de caer mientras subía al piso de arriba. O tal vez fuese por haberle tirado un imán a la sesera… Con lo despistado que es, me extrañaba que hubiese llegado a ser lo que es hoy en día: investigador de la policía internacional. En serio, ¿qué clase de justicia es esta?

El mundo está del revés.

Abrí curiosa la carpeta marrón clara que sostenía entre las manos. Ya la había visto por lo menos diez veces. No tomes una mala imagen de mí. Mi padre era el que me pedía ayuda, digamos que mi cerebro siempre ha sido… Especial, tirando a "soy cojonudamente alucinante". Digo, inteligente y eso. Mejor dicho. Soy una especie de "asesor".

Sin embargo, hasta ahora Spirit nunca me había dejado empollarme toda la información que el caso guardaba. Esta carpeta trataba los perfiles de los acusados en su día. Comencé a leer por la última página, siempre me desvelo los finales. Leo sin riesgos.

—Con que, _**Soul Eater**_… Eh —observé su perfil, dieciséis años, cursa Humanidades en el Instituto público de Shibusen. Último año. Padres fallecidos, pareja de no sé qué…

Ya me lo estudiaría en un ambiente más apropiado, por ahora no tenía sentido. Como estudiar minutos antes de un examen, inútil. Aunque podía memorizarle fácilmente, vi su foto. Parecía serio, tenía una mirada apagada que no decía demasiado, pero era bastante apuesto, no, lo era más, hasta decir "basta por favor, no quiero más de ti".

Una risa extraña salió de mi interior sin mi permiso. Me he convertido en Úrsula. Sí, hombre. La mala de _**la Sirenita**_. La que le quitó la voz.

"Bajo el mar, bajo el mar… Encontramos un cadáver..."

No rima mucho, lo mío nunca fue la música.

Me aferré a la carpeta de mi padre. Si no resolvía esto pronto, cerrarían el caso. Y el asesino de esta chica.

Seguirá matando

—Te tengo calado, _guapito de cara_.

* * *

**Verdad o castigo**

**10 de Septiembre**

_**Soul.**_

Me vestí a velocidades de vértigo, realmente hubiese tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerlo pero vivir al límite como yo vivo tiene sus desventajas. Me quedé mirando el techo durante quince minutos, tumbado en la cama como un pasmarote, pensando en el sentido de la vida y en nada al mismo tiempo, hasta que Wes llegó y me dio el último aviso de bomba. Su cabeza, iba a explotar. "BOOM."

Bajé las escaleras como el zombie que ataca al humano desquiciado que se ha quedado atrás en el grupo.

—¡No hagas tanto ruido! —ese es Wes, mi hermano, en frente del ordenador.

Más tarde, os explicaré porqué.

Salto para sacarle aún más de quicio si cabe la posibilidad, lo hacía por molestar, caso no me va a hacer nunca.

Wes comienza a temblar, sus dientes traquetean y su mano se ha convertido en un puño, tres sencillas señales que indican que he de empezar a correr, Wes me persigue.

—Ahora podemos ver como la astuta y bella gacela es perseguida por el enorme león ojeroso de la sábana africana —grito mientras me zafó del agarre de Wes, éramos el correcaminos y el coyote en todo su esplendor, sólo que no hay armas marca ACME ni desierto, ni rocas para despeñarme y matarme.

Siempre he pensado en el suicidio, pero no se me da bien escribir notas de despedida, así que lo descarto por el momento. Era más divertido cuando era más pequeño, no recuerdo porqué, en las casas de acogida corría desnudo tras salir de la ducha y Wes me perseguía con una toalla para darme en el culo a modo de látigo represor. Pero yo no estaba gordito… La verdad es que no tenía gracia, al menos para mí, picaba muchísimo.

Me la voy a ganar, me la gano, Wes me pega en la cabeza y me sale un diminuto chichón sin importancia, que a la larga me dejarán la sesera hecha un colador. Yo no suelo aprender mucho, lo mío es copiar y esperar a ver qué pasa.

Usualmente, la hemos liado bastante grande, una vez tuvieron que separarnos los vecinos del barullo que habíamos montado. Pero es lo que había, Wes y yo vivimos solos. Hay un tercer miembro en la familia, pero no me gusta mencionarlo porque nunca está. Le omitiremos cuanto más sea posible. Empiezo a dudar de que sea un fantasma.

En verdad, Wes es…

—Y no me molestes más, que estoy trabajando —Wes salta, airoso. En el ordenador.

Nuestro amigo, el ordenador. Es el ser más querido de esta casa, después de la piscina y antes que la planta de plástico, que los dos regamos por inercia, del recibidor. Wes no me deja tener animales, a él no le gustan los perros, ni las ratas, ni las serpientes, ni los pájaros, ni nada que no sea una mujer pechugona; y yo, bueno yo soy alérgico al pelo de gato.

Y aquí viene la explicación, que hacía mi hermano el "terror de las nenas" frente al ordenador, ¿trabajar? No. ¿Estudiar? Ni por asomo. Hacía dos cosas, dos ventanitas, ver vídeos en Youtube y demás páginas sobre sus competidores de violín, y hablar con sus decenas de ligues extraños, con todas a la vez. Conocidos y por conocer. Le tengo dicho que no investigue esos sitios, nunca sabes lo que vas a encontrar, una vez casi se tira a un hombre por accidente. Era guapísimo, las cosas como te las cuento.

En eso se basaba su arduo trabajo. Por eso yo nunca podía siquiera oler el PC. Es un acaparador. Wes siempre ha sido un, porque no decirlo, estúpido genio. Y un capullo, eso también. Desde pequeño le gustaba la música, lo que le llevo a tocar un instrumento, lo que le llevo a sacarnos de ese infierno de vida que llevábamos, y terminar la carrera de solfeo a la edad de dieciséis años. Wes lo lleva todo siempre. Quizá pronto hablemos más tarde de sus muchos otros "trabajos".

—Ya que lo mencionas, el otro día vi un vídeo que te podría interesar —caminando de un lado a otro sobre mis calcetines, me llevé un dedo al mentón mientras me bebía la tercera bebida energética del día: "Deathster", se llama—… Pero no importa, estás demasiado ocupado para eso —le quito importancia aleteando mi mano libre, sigo sorbiendo el líquido azul.

Necesito azúcar.

—¿Cómo? ¡Habla fregona con patas! —¿y ese es mi nuevo mote? Ofensivo y directo, me gusta... No—. ¿Es de algún contrincante de violín? Espero que no sea el ruso —Wes furioso golpea la mesa con el puño, haciendo rebotar el portátil, el (otro) café, el cenicero, los cigarros encima del cenicero, las cenizas, te lo imaginas. Es que el ruso le cae bastante mal—… Odio a ese ruso —te lo dije.

—Sí, más o menos —Wes me deja paso libre. Sonrío de oreja a oreja de una forma maliciosa, y con razón. Bebo el último sorbo de la lata negra, la aplasto con los dedos y la tiro a mis espaldas, tal vez haya caído en una papelera, tal vez no, tal vez en el suelo, tal vez haya matado a alguien, cosas que pasan—… Atención —me acerco veloz y comienzo a golpear los dedos en el teclado—. Creo que te pega bastante —asiento con seguridad.

—¿Qué haces? —Wes trata de asomar la cabeza por todos lados, para lograr ver la pantalla tras mi hermosa espalda—. La carne de burro no es transparente —pero no lo logra—. Fregona con patas.

Entonces es cuando la canción que le he puesto, **The Bad Touch** comienza a sonar a todo trapo por los altavoces.

¿Conoces al gato de Alicia en el País de las porno-pesadillas, digo, de las Maravillas? Pues yo soy muchísimo mejor.

"—_**You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."**_

Bailaba, cantaba, moviendo el trasero de lado a lado. A diferencia de mi hermano, no soy el que lleva los genes que contienen el don de saber bailar decentemente. Es un clásico. Como Mozart, Beethoven, Haydn, Bach, Vivaldi, Schubert, Händel, Verdi y toda esa gente tan loca.

—Me satisface ver en qué realizas tu valioso tiempo —Wes cierra el portátil de golpe y la canción de acaba. Trágicamente. Echa humo por las orejas, igual que una tetera. Bueno no, pero me hace feliz pensar que es así—. Imbécil.

Sí, mi hermano tiene sus momentos en los que habla como un robot. Le imito, hablando a la perfección el idioma de los "robotianos", como él.

—_Imbécil no va a parar hasta que hermano retrasado pida perdón a Imbécil, bi bi bup bup _—muevo los brazos como si fuesen palancas—. Bip.

—Que pares —me estira una de las mejillas, son de acero, no pude doblegarlas—. ¿Cuándo se te va a pasar esa etapa en la que pareces un idiota las veinticuatro horas del día? —a veces siento lástima de Wes. Yo nací siéndolo y no se ha enterado todavía—. Estoy un poco harto de ti ya. No te soporto.

—Tú empezaste a beber y a escaparte a los trece años —hago un espectral final de mi baile mientras le echo en cara la de veces que él lo ha estropeado todo.

Cosa que no debía hacer. Mi hermano y yo nos llevamos seis años. Él tiene más experiencia en esto del vivir, por lo que a mí aún me queda mucho, pero mucho tiempo para cagarla aún más que él. Y cargarme la Navidad, por ejemplo.

—Eran otros tiempos.

—¿Hace ocho años?

—Eh —Wes fruncía el ceño, desviando la mirada—… Sí, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, tú no eres yo y punto —ha tardado un tiempo en darse cuenta, es lento—. Lárgate a donde sea que tengas que ir —vuelve a lo suyo, echándose otra taza de café.

"Al Infierno Wes, voy al Infierno."

—Me llevo la moto.

Recojo el casco naranja y blanco del gran mueble de madera que hay en el salón. Y salto el escalón que divide la entrada de la casa. En mi brutal carrera, Wes me detiene cual policía de tráfico, ondeando el brazo en alto, en mi cara. Sin soltar la taza de café.

—Espera, espera —me restregaba la palma en la cara, empujándome. Di dos pasos atrás—. ¿Vas a salir, así? No crees que andas un poco —se rascaba la nuca, levantando una ceja albina—… ¿Despistado?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ladeo la cabeza.

—Por nada hermano, por nada —rueda los ojos, señalándome por todas partes—. Tan sólo llevas la misma sudadera desde la semana pasada, vas descalzo y con la camiseta del revés —Wes no entiende de modas—... Pero tú a tu rollo.

—Es que me voy a hacer un Indie —mentía, con total solemnidad—… O drogadicto, lo primero que me pille, supongo —sonrío, colocándome la ropa de nuevo en su sitio. Busco mis zapatos, desperdigados por la casa. Les llamo como si fuesen gatitos—. Missi, missi…

—Atrévete a coger un cigarro —Wes me miraba con una de sus famosas miradas de eyaculador hiriente— o lo que sea —puntualizaba. Y yo que quería robar caramelos de colorines al primer extraño de turno, fíjate tú—... Vive con el miedo a que te vea y te lo meta por el culo, ¿estamos?

Había encontrado uno de mis zapatos bajó el sofá, el otro seguía en paradero desconocido. Estará muerto. Y Wes es un extorsionador.

—No drogas —me llevé una mano al mentón—. O supositorio que ardera mis tripas —asentía, cerrando los ojos. Su lógica es aplastante—, estamos.

Mi hermano me golpea en la cabeza, de nuevo, también es violento; con mi otra playera. Ahí estaba, ha resucitado. Wes me la tira y me la pongo. Quizá mi olor de pies la vuelva a matar. Es un ciclo sin fin.

Como en el rey León.

—Ah, mamá ha llamado está mañana —Wes da las malas noticias así, a bocajarro, no sería buen médico—. Viene para cenar —eso significaba, en el caso de que esa remota idea fuese a pasar, que no pasará; significaba que Wes no podría salir a ligarse otro de sus rollos de una noche, lástima ha de estar atormentándose a sí mismo.

Bebe de su taza de café, dándose cuenta de que ya no le queda más. Va a por otro. Morirá de sobredosis tarde o temprano, aunque no sea yo el indicado para hablar de ello.

—Que bien —asiento, mostrándole una media sonrisa. Cuando hablamos de esa mujer, las sonrisas falsas simplemente no me salen—… Voy a por Chrona.

—¡Soul! —Wes chilla. Esta vez, sin tono enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —respondo cansado.

—Abre las manos.

Wes zarandea las llaves de la moto, mostrándome una mueca, se muerde el labio inferior.

**"—Eres un desastre."**

—Oh.

Me las lanza y las atrapo al vuelo con ambas manos.

—Soul… ¿Todo bien?

"—No."

—Todo genial. "—Mentira."

—Y… ¿Llevas el _**lapicero**_? —Wes pregunta intranquilo.

—Sí, eso siempre lo llevo —no se me puede olvidar jamás.

—Hasta luego…

Nos decíamos él uno al otro, salí por la puerta, dejándole atrás.

* * *

Sacando la moto del garaje con un tirón de pierna, de lo cual me siento orgulloso, salgo de mi adinerada calle llena de repipis y de los perros caros de los repipis. Es una moto de campo, del mismo color que mi casco, tenemos tres en casa, pero esta es la que más ruido hace. Ya había mencionado que todo lo hago por molestar al mundo, soy un grano en el culo, el punto rojo en la bandera de Japón; me gusta sentir el ruido. De cualquier cosa. Si hay que ser odiado de todas formas, que sea con razón.

Cada uno tiene sus hobbies.

"—_**¡Guau, guau, guau!"**_ —me ama.

Hay un Pastor Alemán negro como el carbón, que siempre me persigue, lleno de babas a rabiar, yo soy más rápido dónde va a parar. Se llama Free. Me la tiene jurada. No es una buena mañana sino me escapo del estúpido chucho, teniendo que destrozar el jardín de gnomos de la señora Mjolnir. No lo hago por gusto, esta vez. Me dan miedo los gnomos.

La señora Mjolnir, a pesar de que no sé cómo se pronuncia su jodido apellido, es una mujer mayor, octogenaria, que roba chicles en el súper, viaja sin pagar en el autobús, viste como una quinceañera, engaña a los chinos en sus tiendas y se cuela en las películas del cine X gratis, por la cara. Es mi modelo a seguir si llego a ser un anciano arrugado como ella. Por ahora me gusta fastidiarla, lo suficiente para darle emoción a su vida, pero sin pasarse, algún día le puede dar un ataque al corazón. No soy un asesino, no por ahora. He matado a cinco personas. Quizá seis. Pero aún queda para llegar a esa parte de la historia.

La señora Marie Mjolnir tiene catorce gatos, y seis exmaridos por lo que nunca suelo acercarme. _La alergia, ya sabes._

Se comprará un gato con cada ruptura, me da en la nariz. _La alergia, ya sabes._

"—_**¡Estúpido niño! ¡Eres un vándalo, llamaré a la policía y a tus padres, maleante desarrapado!" **_Me da lástima, chochea como la amable anciana que es... Y una mierda.

¿Desarra-qué? ¿Qué padres?

Removiendo la tierra de aquel jardín, consigo salir con vida, mientras mi trasero es golpeado por la escoba de paja que empuña la pérfida mano de la pérfida señora Mjolnir. Soy partidario de que en todo vecindario digno debe haber una bruja, sino no es una comunidad como Dios manda. No soy muy religioso, pero Dios debe mandar en muchos sitios.

Ella me persigue una calle entera, junto con el perro, es veloz para su edad, y el perro, aunque jamás llegará a atraparme y eso es algo que sabe, pero se le olvida siempre. Como el perro. La mando un beso de premio, fue uno de mis primeros "ligues". El perro no.

Cruzando un par de avenidas, conduzco cerca del parque más famoso de mi barrio. "El Death Park". Por estos bellos lares de árboles secos, ardillas crueles y bancos pintados se encuentra mi amiga Chrona. O Crona… Nunca se lo he preguntado; La veo. Pulsando el freno me detengo de golpe, desgastando el asfalto. La motocicleta aún recrea sonidos. Este parque es su hábitat natural.

—Llegas tarde —me dice canturreando, sin dirigirme la vista. Lleva un fular atado a modo de diadema. Doy un chasquido con la lengua, sonriente. Se toma muy en serio su arte—. "_Ángel del Infierno."_

El grafiti. Es grafitera. O **"Writer"** como dice ella, que significa: escritor. Y ahora _la escritora_, está pintando un banco del Death Park con un spray plateado, de muchos.

¿Ves? Ella sabe de antemano que iré al Infierno, a veces pienso que es adivina.

—Muy graciosa —aplaudo, como el público de un plató que ve el cartel de aplaudir—. Yo no llego tarde, sois lo demás los que llegáis siempre demasiado pronto —le doy una patada a la pata que sostiene la moto y me quito el casco, teniendo uno en cada brazo. Uno mío, y el otro de mi acompañante.

—¿Eres una reina Soul? —Chrona frunce el ceño, divertida, da el último retoque a su pintura.

—¿No has dicho que era un ángel del Infierno? —la pico. A mí en tonterías no me gana nadie.

Los Ángeles del Infierno, es un famoso bar de moteros. Lo cual tiene gracia, ¿por qué un ángel en el Infierno? Es como la sandía y el kétchup. No tiene sentido.

—Cierto —me enseña los dientes, apartándose la mascarilla blanca de los labios—. Eres _la reina del Infierno _—suelta decidida, cruzando la mano en el viento. Al menos no soy una princesa_._

—Tienes una extraña obsesión con cambiarme el sexo —levanto una ceja—, ¿lo sabías?

Lo sabe. Chrona se lava las manos, quitándose la mascarilla por completo. Se levanta en sus dos piernas delgadas y guarda el "trapicheo" en su bolso de cuero.

—Serías bastante sexy, piénsalo.

Pienso una respuesta digna donde las haya: "Ya lo soy, no hace falta pensar mucho…"

Chrona sube a la moto en el asiento trasero.

—¿No la puedo llevar yo? —me sugiere, ladeando la cabeza. Me reza con ambas manos.

—No.

Aún tengo secuelas de la última vez que monté con ella al frente. Aún me pitan los oídos por ello.

—Jo —coloca los pies debidamente mientras me mata con un mohín—. Pues luego te enseño mis poemas —un escalofrío interno me corroe de abajo-arriba. Me estaba amenazando cruelmente—. He mejorado. Te va a dar un orgasmo y todo.

Mi cara se avecina seria, intrigante, como _La Mona Lisa_. Ignorando eso último. Observo de costado lo que Chrona ha dibujado sobre el banco.

—¿Ha terminado su obra, _**Banksy Makenshi**_? —le lanzó el casco negro, dos veces, la primera de broma para fastidiarla; ella se lo coloca. Le queda que ni pintado.

Es suyo después de todo.

—Sí, está perfecto.

No es difícil de imaginar. En todos sus grafitis, sus pompas. Sus estilos. En todos pone lo mismo:

_**Kid.**_

_**Death the Kid.**_

Siempre pone su nombre...

Retiro la pata de la motocicleta con el pie derecho, ella se agarra con fuerza a mi cintura, y arrancamos.

—¡Vámonos!

* * *

—Soul, Soul —Chrona da palmadas en mi abdomen, comienza a chillar—… ¡En una rueda, en una rueda, en una rueda! —me aprieta tanto el estómago que me entran ganas de vomitar—. ¡Wo!

Me deja sordo con sus gritos eufóricos, mi hermano me golpea en la cabeza y ella me deja sin oído, voy a morir sin llegar a los 40.

—Puta loca.

Y la hago caso, porque yo soy así, acelerando la moto se alza en la rueda trasera. Y ella se ríe sin parar. Como lo que es: una loca. Que también es mi amiga, no porque yo la haya elegido. Que el día no te confunda. Sólo surgió como todas esa amistades que hacías de pequeño.

"—Ey, ¿quiere ser mi amigo?"

"—Vale."

Y después, bueno, después os cogéis de las manos, corres en la lejanía de un descampado con jeringuillas en el suelo y columpios que chirrían, mientras suena la música del inicio de la serie de _**Doraemon**_. Para que te hagas una idea.

En el fondo no me puedo quejar. No voy a negar que no me guste.

Aparcamos frente a nuestra escuela, el Shibusen. Chrona baja de un salto, sin muchos ánimos, se estira. En tiempos pasados yo siempre tenía ganas de vomitar, no se puede montar con ella en ningún medio de transporte. Pero a todo te acostumbras.

—¿No tienes unas ganas increíbles de romper cosas? Porque yo sí —me observó, maliciosa.

—Aléjate —me interpuse entre ella y mi moto. Lo repetiré siempre, hay gente que es buena, mala, débil, fuerte, pues Chrona es peligrosa. Entre otra de sus muchas rarezas y aptitudes.

—Tranquilo —le resta importancia—. Es el olor de este sitio, me pone nerviosa —se tapa la nariz mientras pasan un par de animadoras. Tres, para ser exactos.

Es como un perro de caza, las detecta a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Hola _Sol_*! —una de ellas, la alta y rubia de manicura cara me grita con la mano alzada. Las demás las siguen. Esto siempre es así, siempre van de tres en tres. Tal vez en realidad, sean sólo un ser de tres cabezas, pero tú ves tres porque las tetas confunden. La llamada: _**"Triteta"**_ Son teorías de Chrona—. Hola —la chica se cruza de brazos, cuando las tres ya han llegado a nuestra posición, ven que Chrona también está conmigo, y ponen una mueca de disgusto—… Monstruito.

—Hola furcia —Chrona murmuraba mientras tosía, me arrebata las cadenas de la motocicleta y se dispone a colocarlas. Mientras se da la vuelta, me advierte—. Te quedas solito.

—Te ignoraré —Liz Thompson, la capitana de las animadoras de Shibusen planta la mano, para no ver la cara de Chrona en el proceso de intentar tirarme los tejos, las otras dos, la rubia a juego, Patty Thompson y la castaña de puntas quemadas Jacqueline, la imitan como buenas lameculos que son, es un don. Liz se me acerca demasiado, percibo su colonia de vainilla, me entran ganas de estornudar—. Oye Sol, querrías…

—No.

—Pero esta vez ni siquiera te he preguntado y…

—Lo siento pero no —me quitó el casco por completo, sintiendo un calor de mil demonios bajo mi piel—. No quiero salir contigo…

—Jope, desde que murió tu novia —me crispo, sujetando el casco con fuerza: "no saltes, no saltes, no saltes"—, estás amargado —decía sílaba por sílaba, como toda buena animadora de turno hace, con el dedo alzado— _A EME A ERRE JOTA A DE O_. Amargado —bueno, quizá no sea tan buena—… ¿Sabes? Te iba a decir una cosa, pero ya no te la pienso decir —"oh, no sé qué haré sin tal útil información…" Me sacó la lengua, las tres me sacaron la lengua. Incluso Patty, su hermana menor, siempre está chupando... Una piruleta—. Tienes que abrirte a nuevas experiencias, ¿sabes?

"—_¿Sa'es?"_

—No gracias —mi paciencia tenía un límite—. Si voy a abrir cosas nuevas, prefiero que no sea a ti, gracias —asiento felizmente. Intento ser educado para no, cómo decirlo: **Mil y una maneras de morir** presenta "Estampada contra una pared mientras es arrollada por una moto, por un bien común" Éxito internacional—. De verás.

—Eres un pervertido —me dice escandalizada, se da la vuelta mientras su pelo largo ondea en el viento otoñal, como si ella aún jugará con muñecas y jugara a la botella—. Tú te lo pierdes.

"Tú te lo pierdes." Ahí va señoras y señores la excusa más cutre de toda la historia de dar calabazas. Claramente el que te ha dicho que no, es porque quiero perdérselo, aposta, esa es la cuestión. "Ser, o no ser" rechazado.

—Puestos a decir mentiras —Chrona chilla apareciendo tras mi espalda—. ¡Y tú una virgen María! —que el espíritu santo ha bautizado muchas veces. Liz y su troupe la miran aterrorizadas, con la mano en la boca, después se giran y comienzan a hablar mal de ella, no tienen lo que hay que tener para meterse con Chrona, y lo saben—. Te juro que la cogía, la cogía y la ahorcaba hasta que le explotase el globo que tiene por cabeza y con sus pelos, ¡me haría un jersey de Navidad!—Chrona se quitaba el fular de la cabeza y lo espachurraba entre sus delgadas manos, me dio las llaves del candado—. Te dejas esto —dice sin apenas mirarme. Casi lo olvido—… Tenías que haberla mandado a paseo antes.

—No es para tanto —rodé los ojos—… Es sólo _Lizzy._

—¿Qué? —abre los ojos con desmesura, se araña las mejillas con sus uñas pintadas de negro—. ¿Desde cuándo la Britney-Britney es sólo _Lizzy, _Soul? —agarra con fuerza las mejillas, me sale una cara de pez globo bastante sensual—. ¡Sí que es para tanto! —me golpea la frente con la suya de un cabezazo—. Es que no ves que —se detiene en medio de la frase, se aleja lentamente, mordiéndose el labio—… Déjalo, tú nunca te das cuenta.

Lo de Britney-Britney, no era nada ofensivo. Es decir, ¿qué culpa tendría **Britney Spears** de que Liz Thompson quisiese parecerse a ella en sus tiempos mozos? (Y no tan mozos.)

—¿Cómo? —frunzo el ceño. Encarándola—. ¿Qué te pasa?

¿A qué ha venido eso ahora?

De repente, esquivamos un par de chicas más que van corriendo en minifalda. Tal vez no fuesen chicas, porque yo sólo me fijé en la minifalda.

—Que prisas —Chrona murmura…

Vemos a una masa de estudiantes varios, amontonados formando una rosquilla. Están rodeando a alguien en el aparcamiento, quizá a más de uno. Lo que tiene vivir en un pueblo, es que todo el mundo se entera rápido de los cotilleos. Chrona y yo nos acercamos juntos al mogollón, ella me arrastra. ¿Por qué mantener un orden cuándo podemos chocarnos los unos con los otros? Humanidad.

—¿Ves algo?

—No —Chrona responde de puntillas—… Súbeme.

No hace falta que haga nada ni diga nada, ella se sube a mi espalda por sí sola. La sujeto de las piernas mientras se alza, apoyando las manos en mi cabeza.

—Hay una chica. No sé qué está haciendo —relata, tirándome del pelo.

_Corrijo. A los 30 no llego._

—Oh, espera —agudiza la vista mientras me tambaleo—. ¿Qué esta…

—¿Has engordado? —bromeo, Chrona pesa lo mismo que un espantapájaros, poco.

No se lo toma muy bien, me da una torta tras de otra. "Mi cráneo no es un tambor, no es un bongo _India Apache_."

—¿Qué está haciendo esa tía? —Chrona pregunta mosqueada, frunce el ceño, me sujeta de la barbilla y la alza. Cruje. Me ha arreglado la Tortícolis.

Sin previo aviso, somos empujados por el cúmulo de estudiantes, todos salen hacia los extremos deshaciendo la rosquilla que había formado, me caigo al suelo sin equilibrio alguno, hundiéndome como un barco de vela derribado.

Hacía mucho que no probaba el asfalto. No está muy rico que digamos.

—Uo —sujeto a Chrona de modo que caiga sobre mi pecho, por suerte nadie nos pisa, algo de consideración hay que tener en esta vida…

Ella esconde su cabeza entre mis brazos hasta que el tumulto se da por terminado. Varios compañeros nos miran de costado, murmurando: "¿qué estáis haciendo?" Quizá exageramos un poquito.

—¿Podemos dejar de abrazarnos? —pregunta ella entre dientes.

—Sí, será lo mejor —deshago mi abrazo, ruborizado.

Chrona se levanta, saltarina. Y mira hacia todos lados.

—Oh, ¡no está! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza, alzo el brazo y ayuda a levantarme.

Me sacudo los pantalones con cansancio.

—¿Quién?

—¡La chica! —Chrona me zarandeaba.

El timbre del colegio empezó a sonar. Una depresión nos inundó de repente. Y por mala o buena suerte, tuvimos que entrar.

* * *

Adentrándonos en el edificio vuelvo a ver a mi mejor amante durante el curso pasado, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente… No, Chrona no. Mi taquilla roja. Como amo a mi taquilla roja, es pasión. Me abrazo a ella.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Soul, necesitas ayuda —Chrona abre su taquilla llena de polvo con la llave, aquí no limpian lo que se dice "muy bien"…

—No interrumpas —la calló posando un dedo en sus labios. Me muerde.

La mañana acababa de empezar y ya estaba agotado, no veía la hora de que esto terminarse para echarme la siesta de las siestas, la madre de todas las siestas. Voy a batir un récord.

Aunque con Chrona tuviese diversión asegurada, estábamos en clases diferentes, sólo nos veíamos en las clases comunes, el descanso y los intercambios. Seis a siete horas de armonioso somnífero para cabezas locas como yo, y chavales inteligentes que de verdad tendrían un futuro fuera de las cuatro paredes que forman este encarcelamiento preventivo.

—¿Hablaste con Kid ayer? —Chrona guardaba un par de libros.

Es directa.

—Si te soy sincero, no me acuerdo de lo que hice ayer.

—Menuda borrachera llevarías, seguro que te secuestro un vagabundo en un callejón, te violó y te drogó al volver —ya de paso puedo estar muerto y todo—, deberías tener cuidado, más con tu _problema_ —me golpeó con el libro de Cultura del Arte en la mollera.

—_Mi problema_ no tiene nada que ver con eso, puedo hacer lo que quiera —Chrona rodó los ojos, con razón—. Y tu teoría no tiene fundamento "_Rosa palo_" —así es como la llama "la _Britney-Britney_" y le molesta bastante, por fastidiar puedo ser hasta filosófico—, porque ahora que lo mencionas, creo que me trajo él a casa —siempre me trae él a casa, es lo bueno de tener amigos con carnet de conducir, plus, coche. Por eso del gorronear sin ton ni son.

—Ah —se sonrojó, otra vez, tartamudeó—, ¿y-y-y qué tal está?

—¿Sabes lo que me molesta hacerte de carabina siempre? _¿Hola? Soy un tío._ —fruncí el ceño, pareció molestarla bastante, más de lo usual, iba a replicarme cuando cerré la taquilla de golpe—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma?

Levanté las cejas, ella entendió: "date la vuelta idiota". Y Chrona se giró.

Ella comenzó a sentir ese sentimiento, ese calor en el cuerpo. Se le veía en la cara, era más fácil de leer que un libro para niños de cinco años. Yo no podía descifrar que era lo que sentía una mujer por un hombre, mi madre no me hizo a su imagen y semejanza. Hace ya eones Chrona me contó que para ella el amor que tenía dentro, no salía de su cuerpo, sino del que Kid le suscitaba, que irradiaba de él. Y al verle, era como si alguien hubiese puesto una canción de los Bee Gees a todo trapo, insonorizando el lugar completo, fuese el que fuese. Lo omitía, Kid y la música, no había más.

_**"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,"**_

_**"I'm a woman's man: no time to talk."**_

También hay otra parte del amor de una mujer que tiene que ver con el aparato reproductor femenino, pero vamos a dejarlo para otro momento.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrían dejando pasar un ligero viento como el ventilador de un anuncio de una colonia sensual, lo justo para removerte el pelo y no convertirlo en un desastre natural. Por suerte yo no me peino; El tiempo se paró, a cámara lenta, súper-lenta. Hasta los fosforescentes hacían de foco a su favor. Porque sí, Kid el hijo del director, estaba haciendo su aparición.

Es todo un ritual de este colegio.

Había un cierre de taquillas rojas mientras él pasaba, ondeaba el flequillo oscuro de aquel chico alto y moreno; ellas caían a sus pies, los chicles explotaban, las miradas vacilaban siguiéndole la pista, aferrándose a sus carpetas para no desmayarse, todo eso por parte de las demás estudiantes con un pelo largo con mechas mal hechas y descoloridas que les llega hasta el culo, que no debe ser lo que se dice: muy cómodo. Parece que se entrenan para la llegada de Kid y en fin, para ser todas indescifrablemente iguales. No entiendo como Kid no se resbala con las babas. A alguna se le caerá el aparato de dientes, tarde o temprano, sólo hay que esperar.

La música se apaga, y las chicas se levantan, como las nubes en la canción del "achupé". Porqué Kid ya ha llegado hasta nosotros.

—Pero, pero —se acerca, en alerta—… ¡Qué poco simétricos estáis hoy!

—Lo mato —el lado oscuro de Chrona intentaba revelarse, se agachó reteniendo un puñetazo…

—¡También nos alegramos de verte! —sonrío.

—Nimiedades, tenéis tiempo para saludos pero no para arreglaros —nos miró con inquina, señalándonos—… Déjame a mí, tal vez pueda hacer algo —se moja el pulgar con saliva y trata de peinarme como él cree que he de ir peinado—. ¿Has pensado en volver a usar gomina?

—Que me dejes—susurro. Quitando lo de "soy el más atractivamente atractivo de este asquerosamente asqueroso pueblo" sigue siendo un alelado…

—¿Quieres una corbata? —sus ojos brillaron—. Tengo de repuesto. ¿Negra o con rayas?

—¡Que no quiero una corbata! —le empujaba, dándonos manotazos en el aire. Era insistente—. No me alteres, que es el primer día y no tengo ganas —chillé.

—Algún día me dejarás que te ponga un traje —dijo ilusionado. Es mi madre, es que es mi madre—, ¿verdad?

—Bastante que me lo puse en tu graduación —alcé la cabeza, recordando aquel horrible día—, y de ahí no voy a pasar.

Respondí tajante, gesticulando con ambos brazos. Suspiré. Chrona se levantó de golpe y porrazo, chocando contra mi mentón. Nos herimos de nuevo, por suerte este era el mayor daño que ella y yo podríamos llegar a hacernos. Sobándonos las partes doloridas y soportando una risa por parte de Death the Kid, ella se mordió los nudillos. Ambos se miraron él uno al otro, sobresaltados.

Les dejé espacio y guardé mi casco en la taquilla esperando al cuarto miembro de mi grupo para que me dejase sordo a la mínima oportunidad.

—¿Qué tal estás Chrona? —Kid sonreía, con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba más seguro de sí mismo, o eso quería aparentar—. Te he echado de menos, este verano…

—Yo-Yo también te he echado de menos —jugaba con su pelo rosa, le temblaban los labios—… A-A todos, en general. Sí…

—Joder, ¿ya empezáis a ser la familia teletubbie? —me llevo las manos tras la nuca y silbo.

_Si siguen así jamás llegarán a nada. Y la nada, no mola. No mola nada. _Pura… Filosofía.

Chrona se puso roja como un tomate y me mandó una mirada envenenada, Kid no parecía entenderlo. Fortuna para ella, o no. ¿Y sabéis lo que pasa cuando Chrona se ruboriza cerca de Kid? Sencillo, que se pone a hablar de mí. De las cosas malas que hago, la venganza.

—Kid —con la mirada ensombrecida, agarró con fuerza la chaqueta de Kid—, hoy Soul casi me mata —y allá vamos—. El muy masoquista se me ha puesto en una rueda Kid —gritaba nerviosa—, está loco.

—Que te jodan —lo mejor no es llevar la contraria, lo mejor es obviarlo y arremeter.

—No haberme dado el casco negro —se cruzaba de brazos—. Yo quería el rosa —mentirosa.

—Di que sí —asentí—. Kid, Chrona es una abusona, hace tantos grafitis por la ciudad que no deja espacio para mí —me sacó la lengua—. Ni para nadie.

—Pues sé más rápido —hizo una pedorreta con la boca—, _mi reina_.

—¿Reina? —Kid ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¡Rey! —chillé rebotado, con las manos tensas.

—Muy bien —decía mientras era zarandeado—, parece que tengo dos críos a mi cargo.

—Perdona _mami-mami_ —Chrona y yo juntos, poníamos morritos de pez tristones.

Al igual que _**Britney-Britney**_, no nos desgastamos la sesera inventado apodos. Somos así.

De pronto, el cuarto miembro aparece apartándose del grupo deportivo asentado en las escaleras, y vaya si aparece. No hay nadie que no sepa el nombre de ese chico de pelo azul chillón en este instituto. En el pueblo en general.

—¡Eeeeeeeeeeh! —grita a pleno pulmón por el camino—. ¿Qué? —no le contestamos, nos ha _destrozado el pabellón auditivo_—. ¿No me oís o qué?

Black Star.

* * *

—La pregunta es: ¿callarás algún día?

Ya os hablaré más delante de cómo son sus entradas. Expectantes a más no poder.

—Quiero salir de aquí —Black golpea las taquillas con su toque de boxeador, sin olvidar el gancho—. Quiero volver a la fiesta de anoche —se desliza hasta caer al suelo.

—¡No me ignores! —Kid le estira de las mejillas.

—Y yo —suspiro a su lado.

—Pero si aún ni han empezado las clases —Chrona regaña.

—Lo sé, sólo de pensarlo ya me estoy mareando —actúa sobreactuando en el suelo, se levanta sin previo aviso y me observa detenidamente—. Soul, dame _tu lapicero_.

—No te doy _mi_ _lapicero_.

—Jo —se golpeó la cabeza contra la taquilla, mi taquilla—. ¿Alguno tenéis una máquina de vuelta al pasado? Con que funcione medio bien, me vale —mi taquilla...

Podría usar la suya para dejar boquetes... Le sonaban las tripas.

—Ah, ah, encima sólo he desayunado dos veces. ¿Os lo podéis creer?

—Y yo que pensaba que sería una mañana tranquilita —Kid decía entre dientes, levantando los hombros se acercaba a Chrona, abrazándola tras la espalda con sigilo…

Black Star intentaba por todos los medios robarme _mi lapicero_.

—¿Con éste? Ni en misa —Chrona se llevaba la palma de la mano a la frente.

Intentaba desviar la vista, dando saltitos adelante y hacia atrás. Pasa el brazo tras la cintura de Kid. Ella llevaba un peto vaquero muy ajustado, sin manga ninguna.

—Eh, con Dios no, ¿eh? —nos ordenó, furioso y con los morros puestos—. Con Dios. No.

—Ya empezamos…

Ese era yo.

Siempre saca el tema de la religión…

—No les hagas caso señor, no saben lo que dicen —juntaba ambas palmas, a modo de rezo matutino. Observaba el techo como si de verdad viese a alguien divino y reluciente mostrándose ante nosotros—. Son unos desarrapados.

Tiene su historia, ya os la explicaré, un poco más tarde.

Habla igual que la señora Mjolnir…

—Black Star eso es una mancha en el techo —Chrona gritaba, señalando con el dedo—. La hiciste tú en tercero, ¡idiota! —se llevaba la mano a la frente, suspirando.

—Odio el colegio, ¿por qué no formamos una banda de rock, o de punk o de lo que sea?

Black Star era así, cuando algo le aburría, simplemente lo abandonaba y empezaba otro tema de conversación. Era para pensar rápido.

—Sí formemos la filarmónica de Viena, no te jode —Kid comenta, le exprime la cabeza con la mano, corriendo detrás de él en círculos. Simétricos.

—No sé, quizá porque el único que sabe tocar instrumentos es Soul —Chrona levanta el brazo deteniéndoles en el proceso del "pilla pilla madurito".

Yo sonreía como más humanamente podía.

—Eso es un buen punto. Pero nada es imposible, sólo la muerte y —se rascaba la nariz—… Que la profesora Tsubaki tenga una cita con alguien que no sea yo.

—Sí claro —el quinto miembro hizo aparición, sin separar la vista de su teléfono móvil—, y tu cabeza dejó este planeta hace ya, ¿cuánto? ¿Diecisiete años?

—Diecisiete y medio. Pronto seré un adulto, hecho y derecho.

—Como mucho te quedarás en adulto a medias —Chrona le hacía burla, tirándole de las mejillas—, niño grande.

—¡Que no! —gritaba mirando al techo, abrazando a Chrona.

Black Star tenía muchos sueños. Uno de ellos era tener más de dieciocho años. Unos cuántos años más. Pero no porque quisiera envejecer tan temprano…

—Ox, ¿te has dejado crecer el pelo? —Kid preguntó asombrado—. ¿A qué se debe tal acontecimiento?

Todos le miramos sorprendidos, cabeza tras cabeza, en fila india. Como nunca saca la cabeza. Cuando no está con ese cacharro, está detrás de un libro. Es todo un camaleón.

—Un poco, me gusta tenerlo corto pero… No sé, por cambiar.

—Uy… Este ha conocido a alguien, ¡desembucha traidor! —Black le enseñaba los dientes, pasándole un brazo tras la espalda. Era una maruja—. ¿Es guapa, está buena? ¿Es una mujer de verdad? Si es un hombre no pasa nada tampoco —él no calla nunca. A Ox le traqueteaban los dientes, quería estrangularlo, es un sentimiento profundo que sentimos todos a su alrededor—. Lo importante es que sea de verdad —mira quien fue a hablar.

Lo cierto es que eso suscitaba bastante curiosidad. Nos mirábamos entre nosotros. ¿Quién podría ser? Él nunca se dejaba el pelo largo, _nunca_. Y _nunca_ había visto a Ox con muchas chicas, que no fueran Chrona y… _**Ella**_.

Uno no se puede fiar de las premoniciones de Black Star, ya se lo preguntaría a Chrona después.

—Cállate, no estoy saliendo con nadie —desviaba la mirada, con los mofletes color granate. No había diferencia entre él y la taquilla.

—Confirmado —Black Star asentía, nosotros asentíamos y él hacía una pose de Detective privado.

—¿¡Qué!? —Ox chillaba todavía más ruborizado si era posible, negaba con la cabeza de lado a lado sin parar.

Como un aspersor.

—Déjale en paz, si le gusta alguien ya nos lo dirá cuando esté preparado —Chrona dictaba con los brazos cruzados, es la voz de la razón, o al menos eso intenta…

—Sí claro, igual que hacéis vosotros monjas de clausura —Black Star rodaba los ojos, dándoles toquecitos en los hombros a la vez.

Chrona como ya te he dicho, cuando opinas sobre el tema de que esté enamorada hasta las trancas de Kid, delante del susodicho, lo evade. Y aquí no ha pasado nada:

—Bue-bueno, me-me voy a clase ya. No-no quiero llegar tarde el primer día, Medusa es una bru-bruja —susurraba en voz baja—. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte, Soul —asentí.

Kid y Chrona se miraron él uno al otro, cruzando la mirada tan sólo un segundo.

"_¿Ha dicho burbuja?"_

—Oh, te acompaño —Kid murmuraba, mojándose los labios. Se marcharon caminando juntos, dándose la mano, eso ya era un gran logro entre ellos…

* * *

Black Star comenzó a imitarle lo suficientemente alto para que ellos lo oyeran, dándonos a Ox y a mí una clase de "risología" necesaria para tener buena salud.

—"Oh, te acompaño"—actuaba cual Romeo a su Julieta—. _My lady_ —añadió él de su propia cosecha—… ¡Casaos ya de una vez, coño!

—¡Vete por ahí! —chillaban los dos ruborizados a la vez, de la mano.

—¡Están viviendo en pecado! —señaló con nerviosismo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Ox y yo nos desternillábamos de la risa.

—Ey Ox, ¿Y Kilik y Harvar? ¿Han venido?

Ox siempre está enterado de todo, yo nunca llevo el móvil encima. Como pisapapeles personalizado hace un mejor uso.

—No, Kilik tiene que quedarse con sus hermanos pequeños en no sé qué del primer día de guardería. Y Harvar se habrá quedado dormido.

—Entiendo…

No sé si sentir envidia o lástima… También es típico de Harvar. Es otro de mis modelos a seguir. Después de _Marie Mjolnir._

—¿Y tú qué tal estás?

Tenía que preguntar… Tenía que preguntar. Porque, al fin y al cabo _es: lo normal._

—Se te ve algo triste…

—¿Yo? —no, mi tía…

Me pregunté a mí mismo, mientras sentía la mirada preocupada de Ox en lo alto de un rascacielos, como si me hubiese vuelto pequeño, un enano de jardín. No hay necesidad de ponerse nervioso, puedo controlarlo yo solo. Yo solo. Suelto algo poco convincente:

—No, si es… Estoy bien.

Una puerta choca contra mí en las narices. Black Star abre su taquilla, que curiosamente está al lado de la mía. Pero de curiosidad nada, ha estafado a mi antiguo "vecino de taquilla" con chocolatinas para quedársela y darme el coñazo en cada cambio de clase. Es un martirio, y deberían santificarme por ello, pronto. Tras trastear un rato con Dios-sabe-que-habrá-ahí-dentro, puede haber un cadáver; saca una pequeña pelota azul con forma de corazón que el fisioterapeuta del equipo de boxeo le ha regalado para el estrés.

Pone su nombre con rotulador negro permanente y todo.

—Uy, lo siento —me dice, sonriente.

—Nada —le devolví la sonrisa, saqué el casco y le golpeé con él en la cara—… Nada de nada.

—Pero serás mala pécora, Soul —me agarra de la sudadera con el puño, gurda la pequeña pelota azul y me levanta contra las taquillas, a punto de darme con los nudillos.

—Eh, eh —Ox intenta poner paz entre los dos, pero cuando Black Star te tiene enfilado no habrá quién te separe de su golpe mortal…

Nos dirigimos la vista, el uno al otro. Verde contra rojo. Ninguno de los dos parpadea. Hasta que él comienza a reírse. Yo gano.

—Esta vez te lo perdono, sólo si-

—Voy contigo al club de boxeo —le corté, indiferente. Rodando los ojos. Me suelta y se dirige a frotar su mano contra el ceño fruncido de Ox.

Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja azul es un verdadero grano en el trasero. Por algo somos amigos. Sería un buen vendedor, el número uno, de estos que van a las casas a darte la lata para hacer que compres un montón de trastos caros e inútiles que no necesitas. Ni necesitarás.

Siempre es igual, Kid y sus trajes, Black y su boxeo, y todo el mundo intenta transformarme en algo que no soy.

—¿Entonces vendrás? —pregunta enseñando los dientes, sin vergüenza. Atrapa a Ox sin previo aviso.

Comienzan a enredarse.

—¡Suéltame! —Ox intenta zafarse por todos los medios del agarre de Black, pero le tiene cogido por el cuello con su musculoso brazo izquierdo.

—Ya veremos…

Fijo los ojos en otro lado, en otra cosa, la que sea.

—¿_Eeeh_? ¡No! Siempre dices lo mismo —murmura disgustado con la cara hinchada, vuelven a sonarle las tripas. Libera a Ox, le sujeta por los hombros y le muestra una mirada romántica y dulzona. La de un gatito herido al lado de la suya no tiene ni punto de comparación, es un experto.

Y quiere algo.

—Ox, déjame un poco de dinero para el almuerzo, va, va, que te lo pago mañana. Va —le pinchaba con el dedo, tirándole la pelota.

Es verdad, Black Star era todo lo contrario a esos tíos cachas con sudaderas del club de rugby del instituto que mangoneaban al primer debilucho de turno, sin ninguna posibilidad de defensa propia; no en el cuerpo ni el cerebro de guisante, en eso no se desviaba un ápice, ni siquiera en la chaqueta con mangas azules y letras a la espalda que él llevaba siempre encima, pero sí en pagar sus deudas. Todo lo pagaba con chocolatinas, pero lo pagaba.

—Ocupado —le puso la palma de la mano en la frente, algo vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó su teléfono y se puso a chatear—. No puedo hablar, ¡estoy **tuiteando***!

—¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez! —chilla a pleno pulmón, oprimiendo la pelota anti-estrés con la mano derecha. Como habéis visto, sí, sabe contar.

Black Star se puso serio y miró a Ox con irritación, se irrita fácilmente. Ox es muy inteligente pero no las pilla todas al vuelo. Black lanzó su pelota a la taquilla, cerrándola de golpe, hizo un ruido estruendoso. Algo se había roto. "El cadáver."

—Se acabó. ¡Jiyá! —y Black Star le dio un puñetazo, empotrándolo contra la taquilla. Su alma casi se escapa de su cuerpo en un intento vano de salvarse—. ¡Y deja ese cacharro de una vez, brasas! —Ox le da patadas mientras él da el discurso final—. Un día te absorberá y te quedarás atrapado ahí dentro para siempre —Black Star y sus teorías conspiratorias—. ¡Y siempre, es mucho tiempo!

Siempre tiene que gritarlo todo, cada frase, cada verbo. Creemos que está sordo y no lo quiere admitir.

Como el perro de San Roque: _**ni come, ni deja comer.**_

—Eh, Black —observo sus bolsillos en la chaqueta deportiva del colegio—. ¿Y eso qué llevas ahí?

Un papel sobresalía, un trozo del comienzo de esta historia que se había escapado ligeramente al sacar su pelota anti-estrés.

—¿Esto? —Black Star desvía la vista hacia el suelo—. No sé, lo estaba repartiendo una tía muy rara en el patio —levantaba los hombros, indeciso. Ox y yo le miramos sin apartar la vista de sus manos. El suceso de la rosquilla formada por alumnos vino a mi mente—. Venía a enseñártelo, pero… No sabía si hacerlo, o no —susurró, rebuscando, hizo el amago de sacar el _papelajo_ arrugado de sus grandes bolsillos.

—¿Qué? —fruncí el ceño viendo como tanteaba, y le arrebaté aquello que me estaba escondiendo. Era una fotografía reluciente—. Es una foto de…

Me quedé sin palabras. Confundido.

Es una foto de mi exnovia. En la playa.

—Es _**Anya **_—Black Star respondió seriamente.

* * *

**Espacio Beru*:**

**Dudas y otras delicadas fruslerías: (¡No leas esto si no has terminado el manga hijo de Satán!) **realmente no creo que la Chrona de este Fic sea bipolar, o no se ciña a la original, ni nada por el estilo. La verdad es que creo que en el manga, en realidad ella nunca ha sido tímida y apática. Es más, cuando se pone loca de atar mola hasta "jartarse". Pienso que esa es su verdadera personalidad, hasta que finalmente (cuando se acaba la historia) descubre lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser si confía en los demás_**. (Ya puedes leer, dulce angelito)**_ Y sí, ya os enterareis de lo que es… _**El lapicero**_. (Movimiento de cejas de Milhouse. If you know what I mean… Nop.) _**Banksy**_ es un artista del aerosol callejero británico muy famoso. (¡Grafiti aquí, grafiti allí!) Os propongo que os pongáis alguna canción de los _**Bee Gees**_ (ejem-saldrá más adelante-meje. Corto y cierro.) y os imaginéis a Kid caminando like a boss, ¿útil? Para nada. Pero te divierte un rato.

Este capítulo ha tenido un rango de tiempo corto, de una mañana (_por ejemplo)_, pero no os acostumbréis porque el (It's summer) time (It's a vacation!) va a ir pasando rápido, y haciéndoos un mini-spoiler de la caca de la vaca loca, la historia relatará poco más de año y medio desde… Desde… ¡YA!

Seguro que os habéis asustado** (¿Mis lectorzuelos? Ni de coña.) **porque el anterior capítulo era más corto de lo que acostumbro a subir, **(Todo el mundo sabe que los prólogos siempre han existido y existirán, para liar a la gente) **pero tranquilos** (I believe I can fly…) **era tan sólo el prólogo. Este es el primer capi, es una mega-introducción **(to HELL)** y… Tiene más de** 8000 **palabras…** (¡Kid está orgulloso de mí, vale!) **Don't kill me, please.** (Over 9000! (Sofi-chuan)) **Pero no espero que los demás vayan a ser tan **(TATATATÁÁÁÁÁN) **largos, quizás haya excepciones pero ya veremos cómo fluye** (el río, la corriente de chakra(?)).**

* * *

**Déjame un review y… No sé, Doraemon "el mapache cósmico" vendrá desde el siglo 22 a cantarte una nana, una bachata o bailarte una sardana. Tú eliges, **_**the chosen one**_**!**

Niños elegidos**, sé que no viene a cuento pero, ¿cuál era vuestro Digimon preferido? El mío era **_**Patamon**_**… El gato… No sé porque. Era curioso porque primero era un perro, luego era un gato y finalmente era un ángel… (¿Qué cojones pasó ahí?)**

**Gracias a todos bella people, por vuestros Follo**ws **y Fa**(rolitos)**v**(D)orito**s (¿Por qué la gente trata de destruir los A y los B? Todos están buenos. ¡Por una vida con Doritos libres!) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si lo queréis así, mis mozuelos:**

* * *

_**Capítulo II. **_

**Percepción.**

**Ya empiezo el instituto, de nuevo, y… Ya sabéis lo que eso significa… Sí…**

**¡A ROBAR BOLÍGRAFOS!**


	3. Percepción

**Lost in the Echo**

**(¡Aaaaaamigo mío solo tú encuentras leña! ¡Y si hace falta por nosotros te despeñas! A donde vas, te seguiré, y la amistad no perderé… ¡Sólo tú, tienes furgoneta eres genial!)**

**¿Cerveza, cerveza? ¿Dónde, dónde? (¡Atsushiiiiii! Ohkubo!) Es mejor el batido… O no, o sí, tal vez.**

* * *

**Eh, ¿eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? (Peeeequeeeeño laaaapsuuuus.) Buenos días, buenos días a todos. **(_Pero qué dices loca, si tú nunca subes por la mañana_.) ¡Pues a lo mejor un día me da por hacerlo, ¿te enteras?! A todo esto, ¿tú quién eres? (_Soy tu voz. Tu voz interior_.) ¿Mi qué? (_Que soy tú, sólo que escribiendo en cursiva, retrasada_.) Aaaaaah. ¿Y por qué lo haces? (_**Para demostrar lo absurdo que parece cuando lo pone cualquier autor descarriado de la vida del buen Fic, con un deje de esquizofrenia aguda**_**.) **Ah… Que frase más larga. ¿Y te pagan por ello? **(**_Pues no, ya que no continuas "_**No es cuestión de gustos**_", algo tendré que hacer. Ya que estamos voy plantearte una lista con mis derechos constitucionales imaginarios, primer punto del día: deja de darte cabezazos._) Sí, sí, muy interesante, anda cállate.

* * *

**¡Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo! (Sabes **que si haces un anagrama de nuevo, **te sale bueno con v…** Sí, te he cambiado la vida, no me lo agradezcas** muchacho.) **Al menos yo… Y tú… Estés… Donde estés… En el baño… O en clase… En casa… En la calle… (¿He dicho ya en el baño?) En el área 51… Y eso.** (Un besazo enorme a todos mis lectores, ¡por favor! A los que dejáis comentario más, porque moláis. Moooolaaaas.)**

**Espero que os guste a todos, como siempre, sois geniales y osos, sois "genialosos". (UÉ.) No tengo mucho que añadir hoy, **(aparte de mis tonterías aparentes y deficientes, causa, y a la vez solución, de toooodooos mis problemas.)** adelante pequeñuelos, no os distraigo más.**

**A leer se ha dicho, oh c'mon "beibi"! **(¡Prepararos que es largo!)** Three two one!**

**Bell Star**

**(Livin' for entertain yours.)**

* * *

**Para Aída**

Un buen castigo.

Lo he intentado muchas veces pero nunca me ha salido.

Puede que me falte voluntad,

o que me sobre vicio…

Y mirando en mi cabeza,

no encontré ningún motivo.

La verdad es que me interesa sólo porque está prohibido.

El mejor de los pecados,

el haberte conocido.

Tú no eres sin mí,

yo sólo soy contigo.

Y cuidar de las estrellas puede ser un buen castigo…

_(Fito y Fitipaldis)_

* * *

**2.**

«_Escribí cuando no conocía la vida. Ahora que entiendo su significado, ya no tengo que escribir. La vida no puede escribirse; sólo puede vivirse._»

_**(Oscar Wilde.)**_

* * *

**Percepción**

Cada uno ve el mundo desde su propio punto de vista. Diferente.

El olor del chocolate recién hecho, el tacto de las sábanas al despertarte, ver las estrellas en el cielo, oír tu canción preferida, saborear con la lengua el ácido al morder un limón.

Todos los sentidos trabajan acorde con la percepción. Ella es la que te dice cuando actuar, y como. La que te advierte de dónde estás y que tienes que hacer, que decir, cuando, porqué. Por suerte no, no es tu madre. Es la lógica y la razón de las palabras y aspiraciones. La letra que escribes en cada línea, en cada frase. Aquella que te enseña y la que hace que te concentres con precisión. Es el amor y el sentimiento de tristeza. La rabia y el dolor. Es todo lo que somos, es nosotros.

Porque somos aquello que percibimos.

**La percepción eres tú.**

* * *

**Septiembre.**

_**Soul.**_

—Adiós, gentuza —nos dijimos los tres con cariño.

Cada uno marchamos a la clase que nos tocaba, excepto Kid. Kid no hace nada. Sólo se sienta al lado del profesor Asura en clase de Biología a mirar, diciendo para disimular que es su acompañante, ya que tiene que aprender en eso de "la práctica" para dar clases en un futuro no muy lejano. Él terminó la preparatoria el año pasado. Es como el modelo a seguir para todo el colegio. Las chicas se lo quieren tirar y los chicos quieren ser como él, algunos también se lo querrán tirar. Hay que respetarlo.

Ox es el más listo de todos, el que más empolla. Siempre anda desaparecido pero cuando le necesitas él acude en tu ayuda sin pensárselo, como el caballero que va a matar el dragón. Sólo que Ox siempre termina chamuscado, porque él va a clases de Ciencias puras. Y no es muy bueno con las soluciones en el laboratorio de Química… Una vez consiguió dejar el colegio entero en cuarentena una semana, es nuestro héroe.

En cuanto al estúpido de Black, y Chrona, ellos van a artes. Que Chrona vaya lo entiendo, incluso le veo futuro. ¿Pero que vaya Black Star? No sabe ni lo que quiere hacer con su vida, pero no le culpo. Si le culpo por abandonarme en clase de Economía con la profesora Tsubaki. Esa es la razón por la que no cursa Humanidades, _la profesora Tsubaki_.

Porque sí, Black Star es idiota, ya lo habrás notado. Y yo curso mi último año de humanidades.

Con la dulce, amable y "buenorra" profesora Tsubaki. Es esa típica mujer con grandes atributos, y faldas de tubo de envergadura sugestionable, que tal vez de una buena clase, eso no lo discuto, pero los alumnos no prestarán atención nunca. No al menos a la lección. Lo mejor de todo es cuando se le cae algo al suelo, y ella se agacha a recogerlo, todo hombre que se precie se agachará también. Por compromiso.

Es una cadena sin fin.

Me daba pereza entrar por la puerta de clase, era como si necesitase realmente que alguien me diese un empujón, de esos que matan. Parcialmente. Te dejan clavado en el suelo y no vuelves a levantarte jamás. Suspiré, y crucé la puerta sin más reparos. Pensando que Tsubaki me regañaría por llegar tarde el primer día; pero no fue así.

Porque no estaba.

—Prrr —oigo un silbido. Viene de la mesa de la profesora, es _Lizzy. _Haciéndome una pedorreta aérea con la lengua, las otras dos chicas la imitan—… Llegas tarde, estás expulsado.

Está sentada junto a sus otros dos clones encima de la mesa. A veces pienso en el hecho de que sea Naruto, una serie que veíamos Black, Kid y yo de pequeños, porque pensándolo bien: es rubia, boba, tiene una voz insufrible y Naruto se podía transformar en mujer…

Estamos en la misma clase, porque soy el chico con más mala suerte del barrio. Y el más tonto, me acercó, apoyándome en el borde junto a ellas.

—¿Por ti y por quienes más?

No parece haberlo entendido, o no sabe que contestar, por eso hace otra pedorreta. Guardo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Prr…

—Genial —ruedo los ojos, quitándome las babas de la cara—. Liz, ¿Tsubaki no es nuestra tutora este año? —lo afirmaba, no quería otro tutor que no fuese ella—. ¿No ha venido?

—Supongo —se pinta los ojos, mientras su hermana menor la sujeta varios espejos de diferentes tamaños—, yo que sé.

—Raro es que tú no sepas algo.

—No te lo voy a decir, es información ex-clu-si-va —dice sílaba por sílaba, su hermana cierra uno de los espejos redondos de golpe.

Jaqueline a su lado, se da brillo en los labios. Huele a melocotón.

—Tch. ¿Quién eres, _Gerónimo Stilton_? —le di un pellizco suave en el brazo—. Venga ya.

Mi profesora, nunca. Jamás llega tarde. Llueva, nieve o truene. ¿Qué hay un tifón? Viene volando en vaca con el chubasquero puesto.

Liz no es muy fiable, pero es lo único que tengo.

—Sal conmigo —termina de pintarse, me mira seriamente con la raya bien dibujada—. Sal conmigo y te lo cuento.

Ella sabe cómo encandilar a un chico…

—Pero si yo ya no te gusto.

Patty y Jackie levantan una ceja, agudizando el oído.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —levanta los hombros—. Me harías un favor…

Me deleita con una cara triste y cariñosa.

—¿Eh? …

—Antes molabas más —las tres asienten.

Oigo un enorme eco dentro de mi cabeza.

"**Antes molabas."**

"**Antes molabas."**

Eso… Me ha ofendido, y mucho. Eso no se le dice a un chico, a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí.

—Si te pedía algo, lo hacías. Ahora es como —las tres chasqueaban los dedos, tres veces, delante de mi cara—… Si te hubiese perdido.

Otra igual que Chrona, ¿pero qué las pasa?

—No te sigo —frunzo el ceño, observándola—. Yo sigo aquí.

—Déjalo —suspira, levantándose el flequillo rubio.

"Mujeres…"

Levanto la vista, mirando los pupitres. Somos menos este año. Desde lo de Anya, mucha gente se habrá marchado. Aunque me cueste admitirlo.

—Tienes valor.

Un chaval de clase se me acerca. Liz y compañía ponen atención.

—¿Eh? —percibo su voz.

—Pero que mucho valor—chocamos los nudillos, después saluda a Liz y a las chicas, tirándolas los tejos. Es parecido a Liz en muchos sentidos, sobretodo en eso de "ser directo.".

Es Noah.

Noah es un chico moreno, ha repetido dos veces. Sólo aprueba gimnasia. Porque ólo le interesa ser el mejor en la gimnasia. Pasa a menudo por mi casa, no es que sea un gran amigo mío, pero si lo es de mi hermano. Los dos tienes ese fetiche, esa obsesión por coleccionar mujeres a lo largo del mes, y ver quien ha conseguido más apostando.

Por ahora no interesa saber más de él, tampoco hay mucho que contar. Pero al igual que Liz, él sabía más de lo que yo pensaba…

—Pensé que no vendrías después de —se le hace un nudo en la garganta, rascándose la nuca, murmura—… De, bueno ya sabes.

"¿Ya sé el qué?"

Que mi exnovia está muerta.

—No pasa nada —fruncí el entrecejo, pero no estaba enfadado. Simplemente no tenía por qué hablar de ello; suspiré, sonreí—. Supongo que por eso no se me acerca nadie —solté en un susurro. Los cuatro a mi alrededor se miraron él uno al otro con un deje de preocupación.

Contemplo las caras de mis compañeros en clase, ninguna se me hace nueva. Todos reunidos en corrillo cada dos mesas. Alguno que otro me observa con precaución. Nada ha cambiado realmente. Siempre, todos, hemos sido así. Hostiles.

Los sucesos que nos ocurran sólo demuestran cómo somos de verdad, en el interior: malos.

—Eres idiota —Liz me golpeaba en la cabeza con su lima de uñas, procedía a limárselas—. Pero no sólo idiota, el rey de los idiotas.

Soy un ángel del Infierno. Que yo recuerde…

—Sí.

—Es verdad.

Patty y Jackie me golpeaban también. Por poco Patty me pega su piruleta en el pelo.

—¡Eh! —me quejo.

Noah se parte de la risa. ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

—Lo que las pedorras éstas quieren decir…

Noah recibe una avalancha por parte de "las pedorras", por haber sido ultrajadas de esa forma tan vulgar. Se protege la cabeza.

—Nadie aquí piensa que sea culpa tuya.

—¿Por qué? —observo el techo—. Es normal pensarlo. ¿No?

—No —la rápida respuesta de Noah, me sorprende—… No sabría decirte pero… Nadie piensa que lo hiciese tú porque —titubea, revolviéndome el pelo—, vamos, estaba claro qué…

Liz le da un puñetazo con las uñas secas, acallándole. Noah sufre en su interior, mientras se sujeta el estómago cubierto por unos abdominales exagerados.

Ella le susurra:

"—Se tiene que dar cuenta él solito."

Levanto una ceja confundido. Las otras dos asienten.

—¿Qué, habéis hecho todos un complot o qué? —Noah la encara, divertido y cabreado.

—¡Cállate! —Liz le empuja sin fuerza alguna. Pero su séquito acude en su ayuda, raudas y veloces como las hienas en manada.

—Eh, eh, ¡ya basta pedorras!

—¡Prr…! —las tres animadoras le atacan.

Quiero preguntar qué es eso que me esconden todos. Lo exijo.

"_Soul, ¿tobo bien?" "Es que no ves qué… Déjalo tú nunca te das cuenta." "Algún día me dejarás que te ponga un traje." "´¿Vas a unirte al club de boxeo conmigo no?" "Se te ve triste…" "Iba a enseñártelo, pero… No sabía sí…" "Se tiene que dar cuenta él solito."_

Pero alguien me detiene, como un rayo de luz en la penumbra.

—Ya basta, todos a sus sitios.

* * *

Un ángel entra por la puerta, un ángel llamado Tsubaki. De largas piernas, sonrisa perfecta, un cabello lacio y azabache y una falda ajustada por encima de las rodillas. Se quita el coletero y el lápiz que lleva atado en el pelo, a cámara lenta. Todos observamos como si nos fuese la vida en ello.

Digamos que las entradas de Tsubaki, y las entradas de Kid son bastante parecidas.

—Cada año, está más buena —Noah murmura, embobado…

Me río. Si Black Star estuviese aquí, se volvería loco de remate. Sería el primero en clase, pero a veces es un cobarde en cuanto respecta a estos "casos de hormonas del crecimiento varonil ajustados", pero jamás lo admitirá.

Ambas se dirigen a sentarse, y como ellas hacemos todos. Jackie está discutiendo con Liz por el camino, mientras Patty juega con un comecocos que habrá hecho ella misma con esas manos de Origami que Dios y su madre le habrán dado.

Una de las cosas malas que tiene llegar tarde es que no encuentras buenos sitios, pero al irse mucha gente por lo ocurrido con Anya, nos sobran pupitres. Me siento al final del todo, en todo el medio.

—Lo primero, bienvenidos al nuevo curso —Tsubaki nos deleita con una sonrisa, paseándose frente a la pizarra, nos conoce a todos, es un barrio pequeño.

Das un pie hacia la calle y ya estás pisando la propiedad del vecino. Y aunque no sé muy bien porqué, la gente aplaude en este instante, sin cerrar la boca.

Ella continúa.

—Somos pocos este año, pero vamos a intentar llevarnos igual que el pasado —"espero que eso haya sido una broma, porque si lo dice en serio es para preocuparse un rato largo"—. Y a todo eso, bueno —frunzo el ceño. Tsubaki mira—… Tengo alguien nuevo a quien presentaros.

En pocos segundos oigo los murmullos de la clase, y a Liz, sobre todo a Liz: "—¿Hay alguien nuevo este año?" "—¿Cómo es que no me he enterado?" "—Hermana te limas demasiado las uñas." "—Tú calla, Patty."

—Pasa, pasa —Tsubaki se acerca a la puerta, abriéndola cuidadosamente. Está nerviosa—, no seas tímida.

Y no se callan, me duele demasiado la cabeza. "—Es una chica." "—¿Cómo será?" "—¿Será guapa, estará buena?" "—¿Alguien puede encender _a la cerilla de Noah_ antes de que explote? " "—Liz, pedorra." "Y dale, lo hago por tú bien."

—Tenía que haberme quedado en casa —susurro, descansando el mentón sobre la palma de la mano.

La profesora Tsubaki se agarra del brazo delgado de aquella pobre chica. La arrastra prácticamente hasta la pizarra, sus botas rozan el suelo; las sigo con la mirada sin levantar cabeza. Me quedo patidifuso abriendo los ojos como platos de porcelana, no, eso es poco, alucino en colores. Y no soy el único. Escucho un _"¡Wow!"_ cercano. De Noah probablemente.

"—Que pintas…" Pienso para mí mismo, me entran ganas de reírme y no parar hasta el ramadán. Liz tiene que estar escandalizada. La dirijo la mirada, aún sigue con la boca abierta. Patty intenta cerrársela pero le es imposible, es toda una guarida para moscas. Jackie acaba de salirse con el brillo sabor melocotón, se está pintando la mejilla…

—Bueno, preséntate —Tsubaki nos saca de la ensoñación que todos nos hemos montado solitos. Da pequeños empujones a la nueva, acercándola al frente de la batalla, digo de clase—. Venga…

Así es Tsubaki: _**"La letra, con sangre entra."**_

Aquella chica, no podía ver su cara. Un enorme libro rojo abierto, que llevaba entre las manos, la tapaba por completo. Lo cierra, y veo unos despampanantes ojos verdes. Noah también se da cuenta, se gira para mirar mi cara cansada y levanta las cejas exóticas que tiene. Ella se da la vuelta y comienza a escribir su nombre en la pizarra. "Genial, otro apellido que no sé pronunciar, yupi."

—Me llamo _**Kim Diehl**_, soy de Francia —me asombra, hace una corta reverencia a la clase. Noah estalla de felicidad en su interior: "Francesa, ¡sí!" Estará llorando de la emoción—, y a partir de ahora voy a cursar humanidades con vosotros. Encantada de conoceros —Noah la mete un silbido de albañil que no pasa desapercibido.

—¡Noah, en clase no! —Tsubaki le echa la bronca sin vacilación mientras dejamos escapar alguna que otra risa. Ella se sonroja, pero sonríe al mismo tiempo. Quizá así la clase sea algo más divertida, quién sabe—. Kim, bienvenida, espero que mis chicos te traten bien.

—¡Eh! —gritan todos. Tsubaki es abucheada, riéndose de nosotros—. Hola Kim —bajamos la cabeza al igual que ella. Parecemos una sociedad alcohólicos anónimos.

Cosa que quizá necesitemos… Ante todo somos buena gente, no, pero al menos se intenta.

—Puedes sentarte donde quieras —Tsubaki ofrece.

Hay tres pupitres libres en la primera fila, y nadie se sienta en la primera fila por ley estudiantil, que yo me acabo de inventar y porque sencillamente es muy aburrido. Kim observa a la profesora, cara a cara detenidamente, la sonrisa curva de Tsubaki ya no sabe sostenerse de lo nerviosa que está. La nueva tiene carácter.

Tanto, que recoge una de las sillas de la primera fila de mesas y la arrastra llevándose por encima varios choques con los demás pupitres, hasta llegar a su ansiado destino. Alejada menos de un metro a mi derecha. Y se sienta, en la silla que ha arrastrado hasta a mí, al final del todo. Me siento atacado, totalmente pasmado.

Noah la trae el pupitre a las espaldas, en volandas demostrando lo fuerte que es y lo palillo que somos los demás. A penas me da tiempo a percatarme para ayudar.

Observo a Liz, cruzada de brazos junto a sus secuaces. Escudriña a la nueva con una mirada penetrante de guepardo ante su presa. Siempre es así, si eres mona y vas a este instituto, tienes dos salidas: o te unes a ella, o dejas que ella se meta contigo.

Y Patty no deja de chupar su piruleta, atrae mi atención. De verdad hay veces que no puedo verla, es que no puedo verla. Tan triste es mi vida.

Jackie susurra disgustada, dando un chasquido con la lengua: **"Se ve que tiene preferencias…"** Liz y Patty asienten con un: **"Ajá."**

—Vale, si quieres sentarte ahí —una risita tonta escapa de sus labios—… Supongo que está bien —pienso: "¿Y qué vas a decir Tsubaki, que vas a decir?" La nueva tiene más cara que espalda…

—Quiero sentarme aquí —me llama—, ¿te importa?

Va siendo hora de que os explique las pintas que llevaba.

De arriba abajo, se había plantado en frente de todos con unas botas de la marca _Converse_* pintadas, casi hasta la rodilla, unas medias a la par que calcetines gruesos de punto, azul y naranja flúor, una más larga que la otra capaces de alcanzar el filo de su pantalón vaquero corto, roto y blanco. Sin bolsillos. Como la leche en mal estado. Parecía llevar un peto de abuela, sin embargo eran unos tirantes granates sujetos al pantalón junto con un chaleco que tapaba una camiseta negra con letras rojas de alguna banda de rock que yo no escucho. Un enorme cinturón en las caderas, como si llevase una cadena para ahorcar y maltratar a alguien.

—Eh, no —respondo, negando con desinterés. Mi mejilla se resbala por mi mano. Me caigo del sueño.

Guantes rotos hasta los nudillos, unas gafas de pasta blanca en la cabeza a modo de diadema, unos labios brillantes y rosados, varios pendientes pequeños en las orejas y pin's, pin's de auto ayuda sonrientes por todas partes, pegados al chaleco; Pero su pelo, lo mejor era su pelo: rosa. Rosa chillón y corto.

Parecía una de esas japonesas "modernas" que nadie sabe en qué grupo social meter.

—Gracias —ella murmura de forma siniestra… Vuelve su cabeza al libro como una autómata.

Sin que me dé tiempo a enterarme, porque asombrado, tengo mucho miedo de la nueva, Tsubaki ya ha empezado la clase.

* * *

—Sé que no os va a hacer mucha gracia pero, aunque es el primer día de clases quiero daros un libro que puede ayudaros a lo largo del curso —todo el tumulto de clase se une en compensación para quejarse con un original "oooh", como becerros atrapados entre vallas de madera y pinchos, las cabezas caen sobre el pupitre como fichas de Dominó bien colocadas. Para ser sincero a mí me da un poco igual. Al menos no hay que comprarlo—, iremos dando un capítulo cada semana, ¿de acuerdo?

Permitidme discrepar, pero no. No hay acuerdo. Al final no lo haremos porque no nos dará tiempo, siempre vamos con la hora pegada al culo al final de cada trimestre como para leer un libro de más. Acabaremos copiando el trabajo de Wikipedia, y eso, sólo los listos.

**Libro de La Economía: "Verdades y Mentiras." Por **_**Thomas Sowell.**_

—Soul, ¿podrías leer la cita del primer capítulo?

**Capítulo 1.**

—**El poder de las mentiras **—comencé a relatar sin saber dónde me encontraba en ese mismo momento—. _No se debe subestimar nunca, la dificultad de cambiar las creencias falsas por hechos. Por __**Henry Rosovsky.**_

No supe pronunciar en absoluto ese apellido ruso, o de país que no conozco porque no se me da bien la geografía. Risas, y yo deleito a la clase con mi cara de payaso. "Moc, moc"

—Bien. Ahora, esto, Kim Diehl —a veces pienso que los profesores hacen estas cosas aposta, son seres extraños y delicados—. Lee las dos primeras oraciones del primero y el segundo párrafo, por favor.

Tsubaki es inteligente, y a la vez malévola. Quiero decir, lo tenía preparado todo desde un comienzo…

—Marchando —dice, con una voz realmente chillona. Me guiña un ojo, dando un chasquido con la boca—. _Las falacias no son simplemente ideas alocadas, sino que generalmente son plausibles y lógicas. A veces lo que falta en una falacia, es simplemente una definición._

Ella comenzaba a leer de una forma magistral, alto, claro. Suave. Con una voz delicada pero fuerte.

¿En qué puñetas estaba yo pensando? Mantenía la vista fijada en ella, de lado. Mi melena blanca me tapaba la vista a cada rato, así tampoco sería descubierto. Cuando de repente, mientras sigue leyendo me dirige la mirada, y sonríe.

Me sonrojo.

—¿Pero qué…? —sin darme cuenta, murmuro en voz alta.

—Soul silencio —Tsubaki me regaña, paseándose por la clase.

La única que se ríe es Kim Diehl, mordiéndose su carnoso labio inferior.

* * *

Tsubaki, al ver nuestras caras de besugos babosos, muertos y expuestos en la pescadería del barrio, opta por explicarlo ella finalmente. Lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano, siempre es temprano.

—Muy bien, como veo que ninguno lo habéis entendido —yo sí, pero no levanto la mano. Hablar en alto delante de mucha gente no es lo mío, lo mío es ser tonto, pero aparentar a la vez que soy guay. Y es complicado, créeme—. ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

Kim Diehl hace el ademán de levantar la mano, pero la baja en pocos segundos, visto y no visto. Se retiene su propia mano ansiosa con la otra. Va a estallar. Y no es que yo no haya parado de mirarla desde que ha entrado a esta clase de "orcos inteligentes", para nada, es porque es la perfecta alumna, pero por algún casual que desconozco no para de moverse.

Seguro que son tonterías mías, cada vez que hecho una ojeada, está más cerca de mi pupitre. Oigo su mesa acercarse con sigilo: **_"ñi, ñi…"_** Me dirige la mirada frunciendo el ceño a cada segundo que pasa.

Me pone de los nervios...

—Nadie, estupendo —Tsubaki borra su bella sonrisa, para dar un suspiro largo. A esta mujer deberían hacerle un altar—. Este curso va a ser interesante —bip, bip, sarcasmo—… Lo que quiere decir, es que una "_Falacia_" es una frase, sin sentido —eso no es una gran explicación, pero esperamos, porque sigue—. Que sirve para sacarnos de apuros cuando no sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. _Una verdad cubierta de mentiras_. ¿Qué hace un político, o un abogado, o incluso un empresario cuando tiene que dar la cara y no sabe cómo? Se inventa una falacia. Una oración llena de palabras liosas y cultas que casi nadie conoce, que suenan bien juntas y te causan seguridad: "Oh mira, ese hombro sabe de lo que habla. Me inspira confianza." Pero no es así. No sabe lo que está diciendo, e incluso puede que tenga razón. Es una forma de escape, de huida —necesito una falacia para irme a casa por patas—. Una invención.

—Es más o menos lo que hace Liz en todos sus exámenes —Noah comenta, descansando el mentón en la palma de la mano, con el codo sobre la mesa.

—Cállate imbécil —Liz golpea a Noah con una goma, más risas, incluso Tsubaki.

—Exacto —bromeaba nuestra profesora—, ¿qué hacéis cuándo no os viene la palabra exacta o la definición que necesitáis para el examen? Me contáis un rollo enorme y absurdo, liándoos vosotros mismos pensando que así aprobaréis mi materia —se acaba de meter con todos, por la cara. Me encanta—. Y por cierto, no chicos,_ Borja el de clase _—nuestro compañero, Borja alza la mano acogiendo el protagonismo—, y _los Borgia_, no son los mismos ni vienen de la misma familia—junta los dedos de las manos formando un triángulo del revés y dirige la vista a Noah, descaradamente.

Pero Noah no se siente atacado, se lleva la mano a la frente y cuando él comienza a reírse a horcajadas de sí mismo, le siguen los demás. Por cómo es, es un tipo alucinante.

Liz le tira un par de notitas rectangulares de papel, voladoras.

—¿Lo pilláis?

No puedo apartar la mirada de la nueva. Es rarísima, está a mi lado. A mi vera, oigo su respiración de psicópata. En las narices. El roce de su bolígrafo sobre el papel cogiendo apuntes sin parar. ¿Por qué se acerca, por qué no se aparta? Está ocupando mi burbuja. No puede explotar mi burbuja.

—Sííí —murmura toda la clase, agotada de no hacer nada. "Mira, esos somos nosotros diciendo una pequeña falacia"…

—Lo volveré a explicar —Tsubaki rueda las pupilas. Que bien nos conoce.

Al intentar reposar la cabeza entre mis brazos cruzados, choco con el codo de Kim Diehl. Ella se lo toma como un ataque directo hacia su persona. Me hace trizas con su mirada penetrante. Me odia o no me odia, ¿en qué quedamos?

—Per-perdona —susurro con nerviosismo… Por ser educado por un momento y no soltarle un sincero pero efectivo: "Apártate en este instante, sucia peste desconocida."

Ella me devuelve el codazo, y mi sentido de la justicia no se queda intacto. Le doy otro toque con el codo, ella lo repite, yo la sigo el juego y sin darnos cuenta hemos caído en una espiral, una batalla sin fin de codazos que te pelan la piel.

—Eh tú, ¿eres _Soul Evans_, verdad? —me golpea con poca educación femenina que se precie. Cuando pienso que va a insultarme de forma repipi, se queda callada unos segundos y habla por fin—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—No.

No, aunque no me parece bien tratarla así, ya sé lo que va a preguntar. Y no. Lo que me faltaba, ha oído hablar de mí. No quiero más preguntas. No quiero ni una sola, que me dejen en paz. Tenía que haberlo visto venir, ¿es que no hay ni un alma en este barrio que no sepa que Anya está muerta?

La ignoró mirando al libro, al techo, a Noah, a la ventana

—Oye, oye —susurra de forma infantil—. Te estoy llamando, no me ignores, oye —me pincha con un lápiz afilado.

Se lo quito al primer intento, ella se queda pasmada, con la sonrisa puesta. Tsubaki nos llama la atención, a la segunda te echa de clase. Sigue dando la materia en la pizarra, de espaldas, escribe con tizas de colores.

—¿Qué quieres? —murmuro, bastante molesto.

—He oído por ahí —"por ahí"—, que tu novia ha fallecido —asiente, melancólicamente. Y falsa.

"Oh, qué bonito, me querrá dar el pésame."

—No era mi novia, ya no éramos nada —juego insensible, con los bordes del libro nuevo de economía y recuerdo que aún tengo las fotos que Black Star me ha dado en el pasillo.

—¿Y eso? —ladea la cabeza como un gatito—. ¿Quién dejó a quién?

—Que te importa…

Levanto los hombros. El mundo sólo se interesa por ti, cuando te pasa algo malo, después no eres nadie. Cotilla.

—Me importa, mucho —frunzo el entrecejo albino, con una gran confusión de ideas, la clase se ha silenciado para mis oídos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido tan sólo un momento—. Porque, a ver cómo te lo explico. Yo —dudosa, se lamió los labios con su lengua larga—… _Soy un jodido ángel _—me muestra una blanca sonrisa pilla, plantando su mano encima de la mía, me acaricia y la alejo por instinto. ¿Me estaba tirando los tejos? "Dios mío"—_, _y me gustaría saberlo…

Ya éramos dos, sólo espero que no venga del Infierno también.

—¿Qué…

Está completamente pirada. Se llevaría bien con quien yo me sé.

—¿La mataste? —pregunta sin previo aviso, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos frente a frente.

Levantándome en medio de la clase, la silla cayó hacia atrás. El pupitre se tambaleó. Pero ella no se crispó un ápice. Yo sin embargo, exploté lleno de rabia.

—¡¿Pero tú de qué puñetas vas, chiflada?!

Toda la clase se me queda mirando estupefacta. Incluso a Patty se le ha caído su piruleta, confundida. Tsubaki ha parado de dar clase para observarme con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en equis.

Y Kim Diehl mueve los labios, me da una media sonrisa soltando un ligero y estúpido:

—Ups.

* * *

En la hora del recreo todos juntos nos escabullimos de las clases para tumbarnos bajo el árbol, nuestro árbol, a su sombra. Comenzamos a besarnos como dice la canción. Bueno, no. Lo que viene a continuación es más interesante que un beso ajeno.

—Quiero a la profesora Tsubaki —Black Star comienza.

—Quiero un móvil nuevo —Ox suplica.

—Quiero una tableta de chocolate —tengo hambre, todos me observan—… Nada.

Black Star me da una de sus muchas barritas energéticas que atentan contra su hiperactividad.

—Pues yo estoy bien como estoy…

—Claro —Black Star responde a Kid, mientras los dos devoramos su arsenal de barritas de chocolate y chocolatinas—, tú eres perfecto.

—Yo no soy perfecto —se levanta el flequillo de un movimiento de cuello—. Por ahora…

Eso es… Para tener miedo.

—Tienes razón —Ox rueda los ojos, mientras sigue escribiendo en su teléfono—. Estás zumbado.

Kid sonríe contento.

—Los locos, somos los mejores —se lleva las manos a las caderas.

—¿Os ha pasado algo interesante? —Black cambia le da un giro a la conversación antes de que Kid comience uno de sus monólogos improvisados sobre la simetría y su perfección—. Tranquilos, no habléis todos a la vez —Black Star también es muy directo cuando le apetece—. Hablad ahora o callaos como putas durante el resto del recreo.

De todas formas después del descanso nos iríamos a casa. No quiero irme a casa, pero tampoco quiero ir a clase. Y soy demasiado vago como para que hoy me apetezca hacer algo fuera. Todo sería más fácil si fuera… Un canguro. Sí, un canguro. Tiene que molar ser un canguro. Menos en Australia. Ahí no.

—Mañana estoy castigado —estornudo sin previo aviso—, tres horas.

—¿Qué? —Kid y Chrona preguntan aterrados al unísono, dejan de monerías el uno con el otro—. ¿Qué has liado?

—Sí —Black Star se golpea la mano con el puño—, ¿a quién hay que matar exactamente? —le atisbo con la mirada, compungida—. Perdón, tiquismiquis.

—Matar, matar —que conste que me lo he pensado, pero no sé si llegaría a tanto—… Con ponerle esparadrapo en la boca valdría.

Black Star se parte el pecho a carcajada limpia.

—¿Ha sido _Britney-Britney_? —Chrona pregunta con cansancio—. Esa bruja…

—No, ella no me molesta. Es muy diferente cuando está conmigo sola —rectifico—. Bueno, cuando está ella y sus compinches, conmigo solas.

—A mí tampoco me ha hecho nada nunca —Kid me secunda, chocamos los puños. Lo más simétricamente posible que se puede, y no me deja en paz—. Otra vez.

Black Star, Ox y Chrona ruedan los ojos. Nos mandan callar.

—A fregar.

Kid y yo alzamos los hombros, mirándonos el uno al otro.

—Qué guapos somos, ¿verdad Soul?

—Sí —asiento, no muy convencido…

—A fregar, ¡Cenicientas!

Se carcajean todos. Me vuelvo a tumbar en el césped. Comienzo a hablar como un robot al que le han dado cuerda.

—Hay una nueva chica en clase, es rara —el sol me molesta en la cara—. Pero decir rara es poco. Es rara-rara.

Cuando no sabemos poner motes, lo duplicamos, ya te lo he explicado antes, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, Soul… Tú tampoco eres muy del montón que digamos —me dicen todos a la vez, parece que lo han entrenado.

_¿Del montón?_

—Pero ella lo es más…

Ellos asienten. ¿Para qué están los amigos si no es para hacerte de psicólogos personales sin cobrar cincuenta pavos la hora?

—Seguro que era ella la que estaba repartiendo esto, en la mañana —caigo en la cuenta y saco de mi bolsillo las dos fotos que tengo de Anya.

—Es la tía del pelo rosa…

Black Star pone una mueca incómoda con los labios, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Sí, se le ha ido la olla en clase, se acercaba y se acercaba —me daba grima recordar el sonido chirriante del pupitre rozando el suelo—, y me ha preguntado: si fui yo quien mato a Anya.

Un silencio sepulcral nos rodea por completo, se han quedado mudos del susto. Sino lo suelto de golpe no lo soltaré nunca.

—¿Qué?

Se vuelven a carcajear, tirándose en el suelo.

—¿En serio? —Chrona arranca puñados de césped, entretenida.

—A lo mejor sólo es una pirada —Kid sopla la hierba que Chrona ha segado con las manos, en la cara. Ella hincha los mofletes—. Ignórala hombre.

—Pues a mí no me hace gracia —me levanto sobre mis pies de golpe—. Es más no la tiene.

Vuelvo a ser el centro de atención.

—No te enfades Soul —Black Star comenta, restándole importancia al asunto—. Además, no es la primera vez desde que Anya la palmó que te hacen una… "Broma" así.

"No hables _así_."

—No me parecía ninguna broma, ella… Lo decía en serio —ataqué ofuscado, señalé—… ¿Y a vosotros que os pasa?

Se sorprendieron de mi reacción, mirándose los unos a los otros, fijando su mirada en mi persona albina.

—¿A nosotros? —Chrona frunce el ceño, de morros—. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—No me pasa nada —gritó, dirigiendo la vista al suelo—, ¿vais a empezar otra vez con lo mismo?

—Cómo que "otra vez" —Chrona indica unas comillas con los dedos, mientras los demás callan—, si nunca estás dispuesto a hablar de ello.

—¿De qué narices tengo qué hablar? —crispándome, me acerco a ella impulsivo, de forma feroz.

Ella da un paso atrás sin moverse del sitio, junta ambos labios, frunce el ceño duramente. Kid se pone en medio de los dos, alzando el brazo. Me observa con unos ojos penetrantes, con cautela.

—Venga Soul, no te piques —Black Star arranca la hierba y los dientes de león, tumbado de lado, sin apenas mirarme de reojo—, anda.

—¿Y tú porqué narices me has escondido esto? —le lanzó a Black las fotografías arrugadas a la cara, él se levanta enérgico—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Yo no te he escondido nada imbécil —él y yo comenzamos a mosquearnos con un humor de perros, me devuelve ambas fotos tirándomelas encima, se aproxima, me señala—. Lo he hecho, lo he hecho porque…

Cierra la boca, apretando la mandíbula.

—¡¿Por qué, qué?! —me exalto, levantando los brazos— ¿Qué?—me salé una voz aguda y desesperada—. ¿Qué pasa?

Y nadie me contesta.

Chrona desvía la mirada, dolida. Black Star se redime para no pegarme un puñetazo, mientras Ox no levanta la vista de su móvil a pesar de que escondido, no quiere ninguna pelea. Pero el peor es Kid, que siempre me observa con esos ojos llenos de celo y severidad.

—Que os den —me voy con viento fresco, fuera de aquí. Por la verja.

Me gritan a la espalda.

—Eh, ¡ven aquí!

—¡Soul!

—No te vayas.

**Black, Chrona, Kid.**

Rompo ambas fotos lleno de rabia, con los dedos, con las uñas, me rebota que me hagan esto. Todos. Todo el mundo.

—Pasa que no pillas una —Ox es el único que habla, me ha seguido afuera, se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo del vaquero—. Que estás triste. Que no eres tú.

—¿Pero qué dices? —me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda, pretendo seguir mi camino a…

Ninguna parte.

—¿Quieres que te haga una lista? —el sigue mis pasos por la acera, levantando la voz más de lo que está acostumbrado.

—¿Una lista de qué? —gritó con enfado y airoso, levantando las manos doy un chasquido con la lengua.

—Soul —la voz imperativa de Ox resuena en la calle, me detengo y le observo. En cierto modo le debo un respeto—. ¿No te das cuenta de que Liz te utiliza como siempre para darle celos a Kid? —Ox da comienzo, y me temo que sólo es el principio—... Ya no tienes color, estás más blanco que el papel, no hablas apenas, no quieres apuntarte a ningún club con Black Star, ni pintar con Chrona, ni siquiera te vistes bien —la sinceridad escapaba de sus labios, mientras aturdido escuchaba expectante—, no quieres que nadie te pregunte nada, se te olvida todo, ¡te has olvidado la moto aparcada en el instituto! —me sujeta, agarrando los hombros.

—Vale sí, estoy despistado —me deshago de su "abrazo", manteniendo las distancias—, ¿y qué?

—¿Despistado? —se ríe, totalmente anonadado—. Llevas sin dar señal casi todo el puto verano, ayer en la fiesta de Liz te pillaste el pedo del siglo y luego te piraste sin decirle nada a nadie y como no usas el móvil no teníamos ni idea de donde estabas —me quedo con la boca abierta. Pocas veces oyes a Ox levantar la voz, pero decir tacos… ¿Tanto la he liado?—. ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

—¡No me pasa nada! —repito de un chillido, y no sé cuantas más tendré que repetirlo. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, y cierro los ojos—. No lo recuerdo…

—¿Lo ves? —él gesticula con las manos—. Y por el amor de Dios, ¡una tía desconocida te pregunta que si has matado a tu novia, y lo sueltas como si nada! ¿Qué quieres que te digamos, cómo quieres que actuemos? —Ox pregunta desesperado—. Soul, no estás bien.

—¡Cállate! —grito, dándole un severo empujón. Ox cae unos pasos hacia atrás, sobre sus pies—. Si es así… ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? —levanto los hombros, escondiendo la cabeza. Aprieto las muelas—. Me tomáis por un idiota.

Echándole una mano, le ayudo a levantarse. Yo no tengo mucha fuerza pero Ox tampoco equilibrio. Y esperando porque mueva los labios sinceros, a diferencia de lo que me acaba de soltar, se le va la fuerza por la boca y se queda callado, desviando la mirada a otro lado.

—Eso no —intenta explicarse, pasándose el pulgar por debajo de las gafas, rozando su mejilla. Y suelta un suspiro desahogado, quitándose las gafas…

Niego con la cabeza. _"Claro que sí."_

—**Adiós Ox.**

* * *

—¿Qué tal el primer día de clase? —Wes pregunta al oírme entrar por la puerta de la entrada, sin apartar la vista del ordenador, donde le he dejado, de ahí no se ha movido—. Llegas tarde.

—Una puta mierda —tiró los zapatos por el pasillo y subo las escaleras.

—Eh, eh, eh —cierra el ordenador de golpe y porrazo, corriendo detrás de mí—, ¿y la moto?

—¡Se me ha olvidado!

Doy un portazo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Wes me chilla desde la planta de abajo.

Se me pasan las horas muertas sin hacer nada en particular. Recojo mi antigua guitarra de debajo de la cama y tocó un par de canciones con ella. No tengo ganas de más. Me deprimo a mí mismo pensando que mañana también, hay clase.

Mi móvil abandonado, que hace un perfecto uso como pisapapeles en mi escritorio, vibra sin parar. Lo recojo dudando en si puede recalentarse y explotar o no del todo. Al desbloquearlo, veo que he recibido bastantes mensajes. No sé por qué, pero no quiero coger el móvil. Con atrevimiento, decido husmear un par de mensajes sentado en la cama. Son del grupo.

* * *

**Spartoi**

**Chrona**: "—Soul, no te enfades."

**Kid**: "—Responde o haré que te pongan más deberes."

**Ox**: "—Kid, tú no puedes hacer eso."

**Kid**: "—Claro que puedo, soy poderoso."

**Chrona**: "—…"

**Kid**: "—Mira Soul, anímate con este número tan perfecto. **88888888** Perdón, se ha quedado atascado…"

**Kilik**: "—¿Qué pasa? ¿Falto un día y ya estáis petando esto? ¿Y esos ochos?"

**Harvar**: "—Eso me estaba preguntando yo. xd"

**Kilik**: "—¿Lo de los ochos o lo de Soul?"

**Harvar**: "—Eh, las dos cosas…"

**Kid**: "—**88888888 **Que se ha atascado os digo."

**Black Star**: "—Que Soul es un poco gilipollas, ¡quitando el poco, y quitando las pollas!"

**Black Star ha mandado: **Imagen de perro albino gruñendo.

**Ox**: "—¿Qué es eso?"

**Black Star**: "—Es Soul, ignorante de la vida."

**Chrona**: "—Idiota. :("

**Kid**: "**88888888** ¡Mierda otra vez!"

**Kilik**: "—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué bueno! Jaja. Pero ahora en serio, ¿todo bien?"

**Chrona**: "—Tranqui Kilik, Harvar, mañana os lo explicamos…"

**Kilik**: "—Ok piltrafas."

**Ox**: "—Kid, suelta el teléfono antes de que arda."

**Kid**: "Espera, espera, ¿eso puede pasar? Oh, oh **88888888**…"

**Harvar**: "—¿Pero ha pasado algo malo? ¿Qué le pasa a Soul?"

**Chrona**: "—Luego te llamo…"

**Black Star**: "—Pícate y haz lo que te salga de los huevos, pero ven mañana a clase. O te meteré un par de hostias."

**Harvar**: "—Que delicado eres tío, (Mahatma Star)."

**Black Star**: "—¿Maja qué? ¿Quién es esa? No le conozco. Soul, ven. En serio."

**Chrona**: "—¡Black Star!"

**Kid**: "—Monicaco, ¡no ayudas! **88888888…**"

**Ox**: "—Soul sólo queremos ayudarte, ¿vale?"

**Black Star**: "—¡Y apúntate al club de boxeo, joder!"

**Soul ha dejado el grupo.**

* * *

Tiro el teléfono contra la pared y me tumbo de costado. Son todos idiotas.

"_Soul, no estás bien."_

—Vosotros sí que no estáis bien.

Me cubro la cabeza con la almohada, dejando el teléfono sonar. A sabiendas de que se me pasen las horas muertas, intento dormir pero mis ojos no se cierran, comienzan a doler, incluso las sienes. Tengo tiempo de sobra, pero no me apetece hacer nada, sólo quiero ser un vegetal el resto de mi vida, ¿tan complicado es de entender? …

Wes entra un par de veces a observar que estoy haciendo, porque es raro que yo no haga ruido. Ni que fuera una jodida chinchilla. Pero yo a Wes no le importo, al señor lívido lo que le interesa es saber "¿qué demonios has hecho con la moto, Soul? Te arrancaré la cabeza." Pero da igual lo que intente explicarle, me siento sobre la cama. Mi hermano es una persona que no atiende a razones, si está enfadado, lo va a estar hasta que se le bajen los humos. Empezamos a gritarnos seriamente de nuevo, pero le cierro la puerta en las narices antes de llegar a las manos, porque llegaremos. Vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama. Mi tarde es placentera pero al mismo tiempo, me siento inservible. Otro día que tirar a la basura del calendario.

Es culpa de ellos, ahora no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea…

—Mamá ha llegado —Wes abre la puerta de mi habitación, sacándome de mis pensamientos, levanto la cabeza de la almohada con los ojos entreabiertos—, ¿vas a bajar o quieres gritarla como un energúmeno a ella también?

—Ya bajo —me siento agazapado, como una tortuga tiesa.

Mi suerte decae por momentos. Cena con "mamá", que diversión sin límites.

—_Y rapidito_.

* * *

_**Maka.**_

—¿Qué tal tu primer día,**_ Sherlock Holmes_**? —Kim pregunta desde el otro lado de la pantalla, allá en la tierra de la Torre Eiffel, los mimos sensuales con boina, los peinados raros y los croissants.

Me quito la peluca rosa acalorada a más no poder, y comienzo a peinarla con ayuda de un poco de laca. Mañana por la mañana me ducharía, ahora estaba dolorosamente agotada.

—Jajá, muy graciosa, franchute.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Así me tratas, después de ayudarte? —se sintió ultrajada, con la boca abierta a más no poder. Me hubiese gustado estar ahí, para lanzarle una bolita de papel y encestar en aquella bocaza que muchos han probado. Pero, no estoy Francia—. ¡Vergüenza debería darte!

—Kim para, que hablas como mi padre —la imagen de Kim en el ordenador se quedó pillada, atrapada, con el ceño fruncido. (Parecía el _**Tío Sam**_ queriendo alistarme en la armada militar.) Aunque no estaba segura de sí se había estropeado o me estaba echando una maldición—. Me ha ido bien, pero me he dejado llevar… Un poco.

—Un poco —Kim esperaba una respuesta, aunque ella no preguntase.

—Bueno sí vale, casi lo estropeo todo —no puedo engañarla, a ella no. Doy vueltas en la silla giratoria—, pero ya tengo un buen plan en marcha para mañana.

—Ah, ¿pero qué vas a seguir? —Kim rodaba los ojos, llevándose una mano a la mejilla—. Maka, al principio te apoyé porque me parecía divertido. Pero ahora voy a ser sincera, estás, loca —gesticulaba, hasta deletreaba. Sincera es, que lleve razón es otra cosa. Y sí, quizá la tenga—. Como una chota. Loca. Maka, loca.

—Gracias —asentí alegremente—. Sólo estoy reuniendo pistas, eso es todo. Para que lo sepas.

—Eres una _stalker_.

—Me da igual. Si todo sale como yo planeo, pronto descubriré quien fue —comprimí mi mano en un puño de victoria, llevando el codo hacia atrás. Soy _Freddie Mercury_—. Y mereceré respeto, incluso el tuyo, monina.

—Oh sí, tu súper plan perfecto —abrió los brazos con desmesura. Da igual en el continente que esté, su sarcasmo no decae sea la cultura que sea, que lo tenga que soportar—. ¡Me arrodillo ante él! —se arrodilló en la silla, de verdad—. ¿Y si te equivocas qué? Vas a hacer daño a mucha gente. Estúpida. —me sacaba la lengua, con el dedo índice bajo el ojo izquierdo—. Y tú serás la primera.

—¿Qué eres tú, el oráculo de Delfos insultante? —me crucé de brazos—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—A mí no me ataques con cosas de listo, eh —Kim parecía la típica mujer de raza negra que sale en muchas películas famosas, vestida de monja, que canta en un coro de góspel, y de nuevo, aunque no lo sea, con una cantidad de sarcasmo que ni el mismísimo Oscar Wilde. Sí, se había transformado en _Woopi Goldberg_—. Encima de que te dejo usurpar mi identidad.

Dio un golpe severo en la mesa, se hizo daño en la mano.

—Sólo es un personaje, una tapadera —me quité las gafas, dejándolas como si fuesen la última moda en Nueva York de diademas—. Cuando pase todo esto, nos reiremos de ello.

Kim ya comenzaba a reírse, ya me esperaba lo que venía a continuación.

—Uy sí, una batallita estupenda para contarle a nuestros nietos: la tita Maka estaba loca de remate, la enviaron a un psiquiátrico y por eso ahora vive sola en una chabola con ocho gatos viejos, feos y gordos como ella —bueno, sería todo un _best-seller_—, le gusta perseguir a los niños que le pisan el césped almidonado, lanzándoles los gatos mutantes que le sobran. Hala, ahora a la cama —aplaudía.

—Que divertida estás.

—Pues claro —alarguemos esa última palabra—, he ligado.

"Que novedad."

—¿Y quién es la pobre alma? Es para darle el pésame preventivo y esas cosas —mi mano ondeaba en alto.

—Tú cállate, no te lo pienso decir —negó varias veces con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy cansada, vale —suspiré lentamente—. Buenas noches, no aguanto tus tonterías de niña pequeña.

—Ni yo tus locuras de genio macabro.

—Pues eso.

—Pues vale.

—Pues adiós.

—Que descanses, perra.

—Que no te piquen las chinches, zorra.

Ambas cerramos la pantalla del ordenador de golpe con mal humor. Despotricando la una de la otra. Pero yo conocía demasiado bien a Kim. Era mi mejor amiga. Es una narcisista, ahorradora extremista que nunca encuentra el chico perfecto y siempre tiene que estar una para consolarla, pero es y siempre será mi mejor amiga. Porque lo sé. Desde pequeñas. Son amistades que ya no se pueden romper fácilmente aunque estés lejos la una de la otra. Y seguro que ella piensa lo mismo.

Avergonzada, pongo una cara triste sacando el labio inferior hacia fuera. Abro la pantalla del portátil sin pensármelo dos veces, por poco me la cargo. Para mi sorpresa, Kim ha hecho lo mismo.

—¡Perdona, perdona, perdona!

—¡Perdona, perdona, perdona!

Rezábamos ambas con las manos, implorando el perdón de la otra.

—¡Te quiero!

—¡Y yo a ti!

Nos damos las buenas noches, despidiéndonos hasta mañana. Porque así es nuestra relación, no puedo dármelas de ser una persona con muchas amistades, no tengo esa suerte, pero si la tengo por tener a Kim. A veces es mejor tener menos, y tener algo mejor.

* * *

_Si prestamos atención, somos capaces de ver cosas que no veríamos a simple vista. _

Antes de acostarme, recojo mis coletas rubias en un par de moños, busco mi teléfono en el bolso y envío un mensaje de texto a Hero. Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda, y él es el indicado.

"_**¿Puedes quedar este viernes?"**_

_Juguemos. Fija la vista en un objeto, en lo que desees, aquello que esté más cercano. Mantén los ojos inamovibles de ese objeto. Diez segundos. Ahora, intenta visualizar a los dos lados de lo que has escogido, pero no hagas trampas, no puedes mirar por el rabillo, de lado a lado. ¿A qué es difícil? No podrías describirlo a la perfección sin levantar la vista de aquello que has estado mirando tanto tiempo. Somos cabezotas, pensamos que somos capaces de hacerlo todo, cuando lo único que hacemos es obsesionarnos en una idea que ya está más que vista. Y olvidamos, que hay mucho más allá._

Sacando el corcho de la pared, lo coloqué a mi lado. Rodeada de papeles y carpetas, como si se tratase de un campo de batalla, releo sobre mi cama uno por uno los informes policiales de los interrogados el día de los hechos. Cada nombre.

Hay que admitir, que a cada cual más raro.

**_-Profesores:_**

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Medusa Gorgon, Sid Barett, Justin Law, Asura Kishin, Mira Nygus y el Director, Shinigami.**

_**-La familia de Anya:**_

**Eruka F., Joe Butataki y Shaula G.**

_**-Mientras que los alumnos:**_

**Death the Kid, Makenshi Crona, Black Star, Ox Ford, Kilik Lunge, Harvar D. Éclair, Akane, Elizabeth y Patty Thompson, Noah, Gopher, Meme, Tsugumi Harudori, Jacqueline…**

Y la lista continúa. Demasiados nombres y a la vez pocos.

_**-Finalmente, por último:**_

_Porque somos así, está en nuestra naturaleza, en la que escapábamos de astutos depredadores que ansiaban devorarnos, y es algo bueno. Es el poder que tiene nuestro cerebro. El poder de reflejar, el poder de aprender. _

**El principal sospechoso.**

_Sin embargo, algo demasiado bueno, también es algo malo, algo peor. Una obsesión. Que nos impide ver lo que tenemos alrededor y es entonces, al obcecarnos en un objeto, en una idea, o en una persona, cuando nos quedamos ciegos. _

**Soul EEvans. **

"**Ciegos de percepción**_**."**_

* * *

Un momento. Me detuve a mirar con lupa aquel nombre, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Soul EEvans? El archivo estaba mal impreso y alguna que otra letra se duplicaba a la hora de leerla. Pero no parecía importante. Sin embargo.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Recogí un bolígrafo de la mesilla dándole un par de mordiscos, y en otro folio, comencé a escribir.

—No es Soul EEvans. Ni Soul Evans.

**Lo que hay entre las dos E's es un punto.**

¿Mi padre sabrá esto? No es que fuese nada relevante, aunque…

Tiene que saberlo.

—**Es Soul E. Evans.**

Volví la vista a los archivos, leyendo sin dejar cabos sueltos. Si es adoptado, adopta otro apellido. Di con el papel que estaba buscando, sonreí. Su madre de acogida se llama:

**Azusa Evans.**

Y hay no había ninguna errata que valiese. Pensé en la idea: ¿acaso tiene un segundo nombre? ¿O mantiene el apellido de su padre, o de su madre? En los papeles no venía el nombre de los padres biológicos de Soul Evans. Abrí el portátil, intentando reunir información: "Buscando nombres en Google" y mirando el censo del barrio de los últimos 17 años. No encontré nada, no. Directamente, no existen.

Cerré el portátil de un golpe, luego me disculpe con él. Tan sólo he encontrado una E, al menos es algo.

Tengo que averiguarlo. Y necesito a Hero para hacerlo…

Mi cama comenzó a vibrar, di un brinco aterrador digno de un campeón de atletismo, y del respingo, me puse en pie sobre la cama con los papeles en la mano, en menos que canta un gallo. Medio segundo. Después observé frunciendo el ceño la colcha mientras saltaba sobre ella, para averiguar qué era lo que había conseguido que casi me dé un ataque al corazón. Di con mi móvil escondido bajo la almohada. La pantalla relucía entre la poca luz que daba mi lámpara en la mesilla de noche.

Tenía un mensaje, deslicé el dedo sobre la superficie de la pantalla y leí curiosa:

"_**¿En tu casa, o en la mía?"**_

Hablando del diablo: _**Hero.**_

Mi fuero interno ardía con fulgor, mientras mi boca le insultaba y mi mano sentía la necesidad de espachurrar el teléfono. Pero no iba a hacerlo, es mi teléfono y son caros. Apretando la mandíbula, le respondí amablemente como haría cualquier persona civilizada:

"_**En tu coche. En marcha."**_

Esperé cinco segundos, no más, para que lo asimilara. Una sonrisa malévola se mostró en mi rostro. Dar ilusiones es sencillo, lo difícil es cumplirlas. Vi el "_Hero está escribiendo_" y me mordí el labio:

"_**Te gustan las emociones fuertes eh, no cambias. ¿No puede ser en otro sitio? No es que no quiera, que quiero, es que no lo quiero manchar."**_

Me llevé una mano a la frente. Ahí va todo el romanticismo del ser humano, tirado por la taza del váter, con la cadena. Escribí terminando al fin esta mala película X.

"_**No, en tu coche."**_

"_**Vas a llevarme a casa de los Buttataki." **_

Y para que sepa que me importa, y que no sólo le quiero utilizar para mi bien común, antes de acostarme a pierna suelta, termino con un amoroso y sincero:

"_**Besis."**_

* * *

**Espacio Beru* **(presenta)**:**

**Pista:**

¿Por qué ese rollo _(de plimavela pol favol) _espiritual de **la percepción**?

**Comienza la investigación de Maka/Kim**. (MAKIM, _CHANANÁ_.)

La verdad, es que no quiero desvelaros mucho de esta trama en las **Notas de Autor**, pero como decíroslo. Lo que más me gusta de este Fic es que es como un juego. Es un poco cínico el pensar que aunque la idea principal de la historia es que Anya esté muerta, no quiero que lo veáis así.** (Explícate mejor brujilda**.) Es decir, no quiero que penséis que Anya será "el todo", a resolver.

Es un punto crucial, pero dentro de una historia, que tiene mucho más; no va a ser un personaje muy querido. No va a ser un Fic tan emotivo hacia ello en cuestión. Es más, te vas a plantear la idea, de si es bueno que hubiese muerto, o no…** (Sí, soymalapersona.) **

**Os iré dando pistas, poco a poco, que tendréis que interpretar como deseéis.**

* * *

Pero por ahora, en estos primeros capítulos quiero tan sólo dedicaros esta idea:_** De acuerdo, Anya ha muerto. En eso no hay truco. Ahora. ¿Ha muerto, o se suicidó? **_Y no os preguntéis más, porque a veces es mejor ir paso por paso, y estoy segura de que si prestáis atención, si utilizáis bien **la percepción**, lo vais a averiguar a la primera. Es probable, que incluso algunos ya habréis cuadrado algunas cosas… (Risa maléfica.) Y cuando se descubra que fue lo que pasó, os acordaréis de **"X"** capítulo y diréis: "¡Coño, claro! ¡Lo tenía delante de las narices, **AJAJAJAJA JAJA, **me cago en la autora!" **HALA, ¡BUENA SUERTE COMPAÑERO!**

* * *

Pronto me gustaría subir la continuación de** Sinnerman (Sí, ¿os acordáis? Sinnerman… Que sí hombre.) y Sweet Dreams, **tan sólo me falta editar el próximo capítulo,** (¿Por qué tardo más en editarlo que en subirlo? ¿¡CHACACÁN!? ¿¡CHACACÁÁÁN!?) **por lo que saldrá en unos días.** (Má o meno.) ****¡**_**Capi**_** 10 por fin! (Oh sí, oh sí.)**

Lady Gaga decía:_**I LIVE FOR THE APPLAUSE-PLAUSE! LIVE FOR THE APPLAUSE-PLAUSE! **_Y yo digo:_**I LIVE FOR THE REVIEW-EW! LIVE FOR THE REVIEW-EW! **__**NANANÁ!**_** Así que ya sabes, **_**mon ami**_**. (Que arda el teclado, ¡QUE ARDA CHICO!) **Realmente, no. Los reviews no son lo más importante, yo creo que cada uno en su interior sabe si escribe bien o no. En el fondo no nos engañamos aunque actuemos de otro modo. Me gusta recibir reviews porque así se quiénes son esas personitas que leen mis alocadas historias, a muchas de ellas ya he podido conocerlas, eso es lo que mola; porque, fuera de lo que es la vanidad de obtener comentarios vacíos… Eso, no es divertido.

* * *

**Y **_**"nothing de nothing,"**_

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de LITE:**

**Capítulo 3****.**

**Bueno, aquí estoy yo.**


End file.
